Wrong Attractions
by im-rite-here
Summary: Sakura, you have everything a girl can ask for. Amazing skin, cool clothes, for god's sake you're a freaking hot model!" "But you have the one thing that I've always wanted, Ino. The one thing I only asked for." "He doesn't count." "Then nothing does."
1. Pilot

**Disclaimer : as always, I do not own Naruto, I'm getting tired of saying this....**

Story : Wrong Attractions

Author : im-rite-here

Pairing : **Main**- Sasuke x Sakura **Branches**- Naruto x Hinata, Neji x Tenten, Ino x Shikamaru **Slight** Ino x Sasuke, Sakura x Naruto, Hinata x Kiba, Shikamaru x Temari

Theme : Romance/Drama

Rating : M (PG-13 (think Gossip Girl))

Summary : **Sakura** - _"I'm supposed to be the girl in those shoes. I'm supposed to be the girl in that dress. And I'm supposed to be the girl to have those arms around me, protecting me, holding me up, keeping me safe. Not you. How did we end up like this? I'm supposed to be the girl in Sasuke's arm, not you. You were supposed to be the one on the sidelines watching me and Sasuke dance with the rhythm. We were supposed to be in love. Not you two."_

**Ino** - _"Why am I the one in his arms? No, wait, I'm supposed to smile, he's getting suspicious. I smile. Not convincing. He glares. Is this even a relationship? I want him to hold me in his arms and mean it. I don't want him forcefully putting his arms around me to make me happy. Why am I here? I thought he was mad at me, or vise versa. NO! Get a grip on yourself Ino, you're supposed to be in love right now. Sasuke's supposed to be your prince charming and you're supposed to be his princess. But why do I get the feeling that he's not **my** prince charming, and I'm not **his** princess."_

**Sasuke** - _"I hate dancing. Why am I even doing this? She's not the one I want to hold. I don't think our relationship is more than anything physical. I want more, I want emotions. Why doesn't she make me feel like what Sakura makes me feel? Why is she the wrong girl? I'm getting a headache, this is worse than the dobe shouting in my ear. Heck, I'll even let the dobe shout in my ear as loud as he can if I can change the person in my arms. But I can't do that, I can't let that snake bastard get his hands on Sakura, I'll never forgive myself if he did."_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter One**

**Pilot**

Attraction : At - trac - tion

1) the act, power, or property of attracting

2) attractive quality; magnetic charm; fascination; allurement; enticement

3) a person or thing that draws, attracts, allures, or entices

4) a characteristic or quality that provides pleasure; attractive feature

5) _Physics:_ the electric or magnetic force that acts between oppositely charged bodies, tending to draw them together

6) an entertainment offered to the public

__________

_"Ladies and gentlemen, just when we think things can't get any better, a old friend pops right back into the town she left two years ago. Some say she stayed at the Plaza Hotel in New York City or the Palazzo in Las Vegas. Let's not pop the champagne bottle yet, she might have one hell of a story to say and you don't want to be missing this one. But for now, all I can confirm is that 'It' girl is back, and she might be bursting some party balloons."_

__________

"Was Caesar Salad named after Julius Caesar?"

Asuma sighed. "Yes Naruto, Giacomo Junia, founder of Caesar salad, named it after Julius Caesar."

"Why?"

Asuma sighed again. Why did he become a teacher. "Because Julius Caesar was the greatest Italian born."

"But-"

"Shut up kid! Don't get me distracted from the lesson."

Rrriinnnggg.

"Bye Asuma!" Naruto chirped as the other students and him walked out the room.

Asuma groaned. These annoying students were going to be the end of him. He really needed a cigarette. He groaned again. Tsunade banned him from smoking. He has appointed a appointment with her stating that he was getting headaches and Tsunade said that it was from the drugs in a cigarette. He knew that she was lying. It's a bad habit, he admits it, but it's addicting.

"Asuma," a soft voice interrupted him from his thoughts. Do any students have respect for him, "well, I was wondering when that project you assigned is due."

Asuma looked at the student in front of him. "Monday."

"Oh, ok thanks."

Ino walked out the classroom. That gave her five days to finish the project. Just enough time. Today was Wednesday. Ino hated Wednesdays. They were dead smack in the middle of the week. Thank god that they had tomorrow off, but had school on Friday. Naomi was throwing a party tonight. A flicker of sadness ran through her eyes for a second, but covered it up with happiness. _There no time to think about her Ino, she's not coming back, _Ino reminded herself.

The party was at six. That meant she had four hours to get ready. Ino almost squeaked with joy. It had been a while since she got to dress up for a formal party. And she had to dress Tenten, or else she'll show up in sweats.

Ino sighed making mental lists of things to do, that she didn't realize that she bumped into someone until they let out a annoyed groan.

"Oh, sorry Sasuke-kun," Ino apologized as she gave him a chaste kiss on his lips, "I have to start getting ready for the party at Naomi's. I promised myself that I'll get Tenten ready and I have a appointment with my manger and...wait, are you going?"

Sasuke's face got all hard. "No."

"What?! I know for a fact that the whole Uchiha family was invited, you're going, no complains. It's going to be the first time we go inside the after Sak-" Ino stopped herself before she could continue. Now she visibly let the desolation fill her eyes, but covered it up immediately. "Anyways, you should go. Show Naomi your support."

Ino wrapped her arms around the Uchiha's neck and rested her forehead on his forehead. Sasuke tensed up for a second, "I know it's going to be hard stepping in that house, after everything, but it's been one and half year." Ino's voice was desperate. "Don't for a second think that you're the only one suffering."

"I'm not suffering." Sasuke boldly replied.

"Ok, you're not suffering, but everyone else is. It's time we overcome it."

Wrong. Sasuke was suffering, more than anyone else. More than he gave himself credit for. More than he acknowledged. But he was the best to cover it up and act as if nothing was wrong.

Ino kissed him again and let cheerfulness wash over her face, "I have cheer practice. I'll see you at the party."

She walked away.

* * *

"No one's here."

"Of course no one's here. I asked mom not to send anyone."

"Wait, than how are we going to get you home?"

"Car, the. Come on, use that big head of yours Tony. Don't make it a waste of space."

"Watch it Sakura."

Sakura laughed. It wasn't a true laugh. It was more like _I-so-nervous-that-I'm-going-to-laugh_ kind of laugh. Sakura raised her brows again. Her stomach turn. She was nervous. But why. _'Of course you should be nervous, you have every reason to be.' __'No there's nothing to be nervous about. You just go home and crawl into your bed.'_ The two sides in Sakura's head fought.

Sakura sighed, "We should get our luggage."

The man nodded.

"Are you going to drive it?"

"Yeah."

"You could've at least asked your mother to send a driver."

"I wanted to drive my baby after so long," Sakura pleaded as the image of her hybrid SUV popped into her head, "I miss it."

* * *

Ino groaned. Cheer practice took too long today. Because Ami wanted to do this one flip, while Ino argued that it was entirely impossible to do that flip after the flip before. "Yeah, I'm calling to cancel my appointment. Sorry."

Ino gritted her teeth. She had scheduled to get her nails done for the party. But now because of Ami, she was running late. She'll probably have to bail on her manger but there was no way she was going to bail on Tenten. Tenten for once agreed to let Ino dress her up for once. Ino wasn't going to the chance go to waste.

_Ami I'm going to murder you_, Ino promised. It was already five-ten. Ino only had fifty minutes to get ready, and Tenten ready. _Ok breathe, you can do this Ino. _

Ino smashed the breaks of her convertible as another car honked furiously.

"Watch where you're going!" the other guy from the car shouted as Ino replied by giving him the finger.

This was troublesome, as Shikamaru would like to put it. Ino, now more carefully, parked her car on her driveway and jumped out. She was still in her cheer uniform. And sweaty. She needed a shower.

Running up to her porch, she jammed the key in the door knob to find it already open. Ino ran in, ran up the stairs, and ran into her room.

Tenten was laying on bed, with the remote to her big screen in her hand. "Hey."

"Hey," Ino replied as she kicked of her shoes, "I'm sorry I'm late. Ami bitch was being a bitch. Ugh, I hate her so much that I wouldn't mind going to jail if it meant her dead. I'm going to take a quick shower, I'm disgusting right now. Put on your dress, we're getting late."

Tenten muttered something about Ino being a control freak while she's running late. Why did she even agree to this. _I don't know_.

Before Tenten could get off the bed, Ino came rushing out of the shower all wet with a towel wrapped around her. Tenten sulked. _Did she really even take a shower that fast or was I just sitting around the whole time?_ Tenten went with the second theory.

"Tenten!" Tenten almost jumped under the bed with surprise. "You're not in your dress yet! Hurry up! If you were model, you'd get kicked out for being so slow. Do you know how it's like backstage? It's crazy! Now-"

"I'm putting it on, sheesh, calm down Ino. We have err- a half an hour left. Plenty of time"

Ino so desperately wanted to attack Tenten's words but took a deep breathe instead. Tenten was right. They got plenty of enough time to get ready.

Ino was used to the craziness behind a runway show before the show started. Being a model herself. She looked into the mirror, after putting on the black lace bustier and thong. Her hair was wet, she would blow dry in a second, and was dripping down her slender neck. Ino eyes ran down her legs. Were they too skinny? No, they were perfect. The type of legs girls would die for.

Being a model, Ino had always made sure that whenever there was people around, she had to look good. It was job anyways, to look good. She got paid for it.

"Twenty-five minutes and counting," Tenten mumbled as Ino snapped out of her thoughts.

Ino grabbed the dress that was hanging from the full length mirror and slipped it on. It was Gucci.

"Tenten," Ino called as Tenten averted her eyes from her compact mirror to Ino, while Ino's eyes never left the mirror ahead of her, "I think today is the day."

Tenten gave her a confused look as she grabbed a stool and brought it over to Ino.

"I think me and Sasuke are finally going to do it tonight," Ino confessed.

Tenten was a little taken aback at the statement. She definitely wasn't expecting this to come out of Ino's mouth. She knew her friend was still a virgin so it was important to her. She and Sasuke have been going out for half a year now. It was only time since they were going to start having sex. Tenten admitted that she was sort of surprised that she and Sasuke decided to wait for a while.

"You need to borrow some condoms?" Tenten asked.

Ino gave a quiet nervous laugh. "No, I'm just- nervous. Is that okay?"

"That's fine. I mean, I'm so surprised that you two haven't done it yet. But then again, it's sweet too. Knowing that you both wait for each other."

"So how does it feel, you know, first time?" Ino asked suddenly with too much energy.

"Well, honestly, I don't remember...but when I woke up I could barely walk," Tenten admitted feeling heat go up her cheeks.

"Oh, then Neji must've banged you up hard than."

"Ino!"

"That was the first and last time I saw Neji under the influence of alcohol."

Tenten felt herself going red even more. It was a year ago, when they were still juniors. Ino had pulled everyone by their hair to check out this new club. Tenten was having a bad day, and let her sorrows wash up in Bloody Marys. Neji was quite pissed off too, and he actually let loose. One thing lead to another, and in the morning Tenten had found herself naked on her bed with Neji sleeping next to her, naked as well.

Tenten laughed at the memory. "Promise me Ino that you won't have sex after you had enough alcohol to last you two lifetimes."

"I promise. Never thought you or Neji to be the type."

"Last time I checked, **you** were the one who dragged everybody to that club! I blame the lost of my virtue on you."

"Ha! Very funny, at least I can control myself with alcohol."

The second after that statement left Ino's lips, Tenten burst out laughing. "Okay, maybe I can't but still, I-"

"You girls ready yet?" a voice interrupted the conversation.

"No Ms. Yamanaka," Tenten replied.

"Need a ride to the party. Your father and I are leaving."

"No mom, Sasuke's going to come pick us up."

"Okay, fine but don't be late." The door closed as the two fell into a silence again.

Ino jabbed on some blush. She was getting nervous by the second. It's supposed to hurt the first time. It hurts for everybody. But Sasuke won't hurt me.

"Miss Ama, how do I look?" Ino asked as she spun around.

"Need tights, it goes better with the dress."

"Exactly! Garters," Ino chirped.

The whole idea of Ino finally losing her virginity was uncomfortable. She just couldn't think of the Uchiha all hot and sweaty on top of her best friend. At least this one. Tenten's cheeks became red again as the image popped into her head.

Then she wondered. Was Sasuke a virgin? Probably not. But he didn't seem like the type to go get knocked up. He respected women, in that way. Tenten blushed again. How could she be thinking about her friend's boyfriend's virginity. It was none of her business.

"Are you thinking of Neji again?" Ino voice snapped Tenten back to reality.

"No!" Even though Ino wouldn't believe it, or anyone else if anyone were here, that was the truth. She wasn't thinking about Neji. Sometimes, Tenten wondered if the whole one night stand with Neji was even real. But than she did wake up to find themselves naked.

Ino's phone buzzed as she picked it up from the floor and read the text.

"Sasuke's here, we need to hurry."

"_We_? I'm ready already."

"You need more eyeshadow."

"Shut up."

* * *

Sakura let out a nervous breath. She wanted to drive her car so badly, but couldn't because she was so nervous that her hands wouldn't stop shaking. But that wasn't the reason why she was nervous. She was nervous because she recognized this road. Just keep following it for another minute and you'll be driving right into Konoha.

_Konoha_.

It was her town. The small, but rich little town she grew up in. It was located a thirty minute drive north of New York City. It was that type of town that everybody knew everybody. Every parent knew everyone else's parents.

The houses were beautiful there. Three stories high. A beautiful driveway with a fountain in the middle. The stereotypical houses that you saw in movies. But this wasn't a movie. It was real life. Konoha wasn't as big and popular as the Big Apple. But it was small and quiet. It was perfect.

"You're starting to shake again Sakura," a man snapped Sakura out of her thoughts. Her eyes never left the window she was looking out of.

"I'm just cold. I guess summer ran away earlier this year," Sakura responded.

"Maybe it knew you were coming."

"Ha, very funny. I'm on the ground dying with laughter."

"It was only a joke, honey, no need to get worked up about it."

"I'm just nervous I guess. How everyone will react to my sudden reappearance," Sakura confessed. She snuggled more into her brown leather jacket.

"Don't be ridiculous, your friends will be glad you're back."

"If they're even my friends anymore," Sakura muttered, but loud enough for the man to hear it also. "I left them. I left them without an explanation. I-"

"So explain now, I'm sure they'll understand."

"Easy said then done."

"True." He agreed. He couldn't help but to feel mildly responsible for Sakura's current state, even though he knew that it was completely Sakura's own decisions. No pressure.

"You know what, at least one good thing happened," Sakura said as she looked at the brighter side of things. The man raised his brows for Sakura to continue as she sat up. "At least my French improved by 99.9%"

He laughed.

She loved his laugh.

Sakura looked over at him. She'll miss him. Maybe a little too much.

"And you're a international supermodel."

"I wouldn't go for international," Sakura argued without urge.

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Sakura."

"Okay, you're right. Fine, I admit defeat." Sakura played by innocently bringing her hands up.

Sakura slouched back down in the seat again. Trees. Well, Konoha was hidden in a thousand trees. She sort of missed those trees. Not that she didn't like living across the world headquarters of Chanel. Konoha was a home. _Let's hope it's still home._

What happened to Naruto? Was he alright. And Ino. Sakura googled Ino's name everyday to see how much of a sensation she was becoming. And Tenten? Did she and Neji finally admit that they liked each other.

And Hinata, did she stop stuttering and tell Naruto that she likes him? And even Kiba. Did he finally get a STD from sleeping around too much. Sakura almost laughed out loud at the thought. She bet Shikamaru was still lazy as ever.

Most importantly. How was Sasuke doing. Last time they saw each other, they didn't leave off at a very good note. He left for all the way upstate Maine to go live with a family friend. She yelled in his face. He yelled in her face. It was a complete mess. Sakura couldn't handle being in Konoha anymore. She had to leave. And her parents just had to go get a divorce right after Sasuke's departure.

More crushed than ever, Sakura's new step-mom, her father secretly remarried, offered her to come to stay in Paris with them. Sakura accepted. She actually liked Paris. Everything was so nice and peaceful there. Except that the first three months were the hardest because Sakura didn't know any French at all. She took Italian in school. But after she got the hang of talking, everything started going uphill.

She got tons of modeling opportunities for big labels, like Dior and Versace. She just recently signed into Chanel a couple of weeks ago. That was amazing. Sakura swore she was going to die when Karl Lagerfeld shook her hand. She didn't know why but those big companies loved her. She walked for twelve different brands in the last Paris Fashion Week. Was that even possible.

On top of that, the most joy she got out of that was a medical opportunity. While she was in Konoha, she became Tsunade's, her aunt, apprentice. Which was amazing, cause she was like fourteen-fifteen at the time.

But when Sakura met Dr. Franz Thomas, her world nearly turn up-side-down. She was home-schooling at the time, and he, Dr. Franz Thomas, discovered that Sakura was into medicine, and that she was good at it. He took her under his wing. One of the most respected doctors in the world took her under his wing.

Tsunade too was one of the best, many people come to Konoha for that reason, which made the hospital in Konoha one of the best in the United States.

But working under Franz was completely different. He was in his mid fifties so he had plenty of experience, and was a three in one type of doctor. Specialized in three medical fields. And while she was working under him, she is now a model who smashed four years of medical school into one and half.

It was miracle. It truly was.

She even took the MCATs, pre-medical school tests that you have to take before being able to be get into med school, and passed. PASSED! She was always smart. But, this brought joy to Sakura's heart.

She had always wanted to be a doctor. Well, a princess first but a doctor right after that for the longest time. Sakura wanted to go into family medicine with obstetrics. Or maybe a OB/GYN.

The second tomorrow started, or the sun rose, Sakura promised to go to the hospital and work thing out with Tsunade. Really, all she needed now was four to six years in residency. She knew Tsunade wouldn't mind. Tsunade would be surprised that Sakura made it this far.

"We're here," the man interrupted Sakura's thoughts.

Sakura looked out the window. They were here! Since when. Well, she did start dozing of in lala land someone along the drive. Her calmed down stomach now did a back flip.

"Oh god," Sakura mumbled.

"What?"

"I think mom's throwing a party."

"Hope it's not for you kiddo."

"Hopefully."

She didn't know how long she just sat there looked at the door but it surely felt like forever.

"Um, can you take my bags up to my room, you remember where it is right? I just want to.......calm down before I go in there. For all I know, mom only invited all of this city."

"Don't you think she'll caught me?"

"Not unless you go hunting for her."

The man opened the door to the car and hopped out. He took Sakura's luggage out from the trunk and started walking towards the door. _How can he be so calm walking in there?_ Sakura wondered.

Her eyes drifted from the different car parked in her long driveway. She looked back at the three story tall white house and grimaced. Was he in there?

Sakura heard that Sasuke moved back down from Maine when Junior year started. (Sakura's a senior now) Did he change. Nah, he would still be the same emotion drifted person as always.

He was in a band. Called Leaf. Naruto was in it to. So was Kiba, Neji and Shikamaru. Sakura was surprised that Shikamaru was in it. Naruto probably shouted in his ear until it bled. Sakura laughed as she saw that image form in her head.

Somewhere along a local performance, a agent walked into one of Leaf's concert and immediately fell in love. Leaf instantly became famous. Last summer, Leaf did a international tour, Sakura heard about it while walking down the streets of Paris and instantly bought a ticket.

No, she didn't jump and scream like the rest of the fans. She just stared, to see that her friends were alright. That they weren't dead or injuried or anything. And that was one of her reasons to come back.

Sakura actually hoped to make it before senior year started, but she was too busy. School was in session, two weeks deep.

"Okay Sakura, luggage, in room," the man said as he opened Sakura's door. Sakura put one leg out and then the other, as she gracefully landed on her feet.

Sakura grabbed her phone, as it fell at the sudden break at a red light. She closed the door behind her.

"You might want to run up and change into something black. It seems your mother has a strict dress code for her parties." Sakura laughed. That was true. Her mom was a control freak sometimes. Especially when it came down to parties. She was a event planner for no reason.

* * *

"Sasuke! You look great." Ino complimented as she got to the party.

"Yeah, teme and the other hundred males look the same to me," Naruto replied. Sasuke rolled his eyes. The invitations clearly said that they must wear black or dark navy. "I don't see how he looks so great either. In my opinion-"

"No one wants your opinion dobe."

"Shut up Teme! No one was talking to you!"

"Stop shouting Naruto, you're scaring the poor guests," Ino hissed.

Sasuke had picked up Ino and Tenten from Ino house a half an hour ago. When they entered, the house, Tenten had disappeared somewhere and Kiba was probably by the bar. Shikamaru probably didn't even come. Hinata and Neji didn't. They were out all day for some Hyuga thing.

"Um, Sasuke, can we go somewhere....more quiet," Ino whispered in his ear, not to casually, not to seductively.

Sasuke mentally sighed. She probably wanted to do it. Last time they were alone, a month ago, Ino had jumped onto the opportunity. Sasuke had merely said that they shouldn't rush it. Ino, almost with relief, had agreed.

Truthfully, he really didn't want to have sex. Yes, he brought condom, just in case, but in his right mind, he didn't want to have sex with Ino. Not that he would openly say no in her face. It wasn't a big deal, but if he could get out of it, Sasuke would be glad.

Sasuke grabbed Ino hand and pulled her out of the loud room. They walked up the back stairs. Those stairs. _Her_ stairs. The stairs that he ran up and down with _her_ when they were kids.

When they reached the second floor, Ino hastily, turn to face Sasuke so now she was leading the way. Backwards. To a room. All she needed was a empty room.

Her back hit a door as she wrapped her arms around Sasuke's shoulders and pressed her lips against his. He opened the door and hastily closed it behind him.

* * *

Sakura walked up the steps of her front porch. Her back towards to man. She hated goodbyes. She weren't good at them either. Sakura turn to look at the guy.

She was on the top step as he was a step below her, making them eye level.

"So," Sakura said awkwardly.

"Ok, now please don't make our last meeting awkward."

"No."

"Mon bébé, rester en bonne santé et manger vos légumes," he whispered. (French translated - _My baby, stay well and eat your vegetables_)

Sakura threw her arms around his neck and buried her head into his neck and replied in perfect French. "Ce n'est pas un adieu." (_This is not goodbye_)

"Sakura."

"Papa."

"Keep your mother safe.

"W-"

"And don't start a fire, or do anything stupid."

"B-"

"I trust you."

"........"

"Goodbye."

He turn and started walking down the steps. Sakura hesitated. She didn't know what to say. Her eyes were getting teary. "Un vol en toute sécurité papa retour à la maison." (_Have a safe flight back home dad_). The least she could do was say somewhat of a goodbye in her father's mother language.

"Wait! How are you going to get back to the airport?!" Sakura yelled as the sudden thought hit her.

"Taxi!"

Sakura took a deep breath. This wasn't Paris or New York City. Finding a taxi was going to be hard. He'd need to call.

"I'll drive you!"

"Entrez dans la maison, Sakura." (_Get in the house, Sakura_)

Hesitating again, Sakura watched her father walked again. She turn around to face the door of her house. She could slightly hear music and everybody's chatter. _Stop freaking crying Sakura! Get a grip of yourself. Stop being so weak_! Sakura mentally ordered herself.

She wiped the almost falling tears away. _And you don't need to be so nervous. Technically, this is your house, you can kick everyone out_. Sakura groaned. She hoped her mother didn't do this on purpose.

Sakura had called her mother a week ago that she was going to come back to Konoha. Her mother, naturally would be happy. Maybe too happy. Her mom loved throwing parties. Sakura only hoped that this one wasn't for her.

Sakura was about to knock as she mentally slapped herself. This is your own home she reminded. Sakura reached for the door knob. It was unlocked. Of course, it was a party and her mom wasn't going to come open the door for everybody. Sakura wouldn't.

Swinging the door open, Sakura stepped in, letting the warm air replace the cold her surrounding her. Sakura slowly closed the door behind her and stared at the scene in front of her.

The foyer didn't change, maybe except for the flowers in the vase on her right. People were chatting and laughing, and so far, not noticing her. Damn, she knew she should've wore the black sweater.

Sakura was wearing black J Brand jeans, a white Tee with a pink scarf that was a couple shades darker than her hair and black leather boots. And a brown leather jacket completed her look. It was casual. But everyone around her were wearing black. Now, along with her wild hair color and different clothing, she was going to be noticed faster. Sakura scanned the scene ahead of her again, hoping to find signs of her mom.

Maybe she should just step back outside and text her mom to bring a black dress for her to change outside really quickly. _No, don't be a coward Sakura. Move. Walk. Go find your mother_.

Starting to walk, Sakura walked down the foyer. Her mom, liked being in the kitchen. That was her favorite spot to start a conversation. Making a quick right turn, Sakura made sure to stay in the shadows, but cursed when she realized that there really weren't any shadows.

She wasn't starting to get attention from some people who noticed her walking through the crowd. But most didn't, and Sakura was thankful.

"Whoa."

"What is she doing here?"

"I thought she ran away."

"I thought she died."

"No, she moved to Brazil to go live with Gisele Bundchen."

"Gisele Bundchen lives in Massachusetts."

"Really."

Sakura heard voice starting to talk. She wasn't prepared for this. She was prepared to come home and be the only one in it. Not a party. Great. Just great.

Her heart started beating faster. She couldn't find her mom. Maybe she should just go change first then go find her mom. Then a blond head popped out of nowhere as Sakura smiled. Her mom. Speeding up, Sakura approached her mom. She didn't need to say anything because it was her mom who spotted her.

"Sakura," she said her voice filled with joy, "Oh baby, you're finally here. How was the flight?"

"Okay."

The mother daughter hugged. It's been a year since they last saw each other.

"Oh look at you. You grew taller, and more beautiful," her mom chirped as Sakura smiled.

"Sakura, you changed a lot," a more softer voice broke Sakura's gaze from her mom to the lady her mom was talking to. Mikoto Uchiha. If she was here, Fugaku Uchiha was most likely here. If both parents were here, that meant Sasuke was here too. Her heart skipped a beat.

"Um, yeah, thanks. I hope not too much," Sakura replied smiling. A flicker of emotion crossed Mikoto's. Was it anxiety or sadness? Or both. Mikoto was a kindhearted person. Never to think the wrong of a person. Sakura adored her. When she was a child, Mikoto would always treat her like Sakura was her own child.

"No, not at all. You've grown so pretty. I understand why you're a model."

Surprise hit Sakura's face. Not that good kind of happy-birthday surprise. The bad kind. The kind like how'd-they-that surprise. Right on cue Mikoto replied as she sensed Sakura's sudden fright, "I saw a ad in a magazine. Don't worry."

Sakura desperately didn't want everyone to know that she's been modeling in the past year and half. Yeah, they probably knew she did a little here and a little there, but not full blown modeling. She didn't want them to know immediately, at least.

"Sakura, I want you to go march up in your room and change into something black." Her mom ordered. Sakura nodded. "And, one more thing. It's great to have you back." Sakura smiled, a tree genuine smile, even though her heart was beating two hundred miles per hour.

Sakura carefully took the shortest and least crowded way up the stairs. Her bedroom was on the second floor. She always liked being in the middle. Jumping two steps at a time it was long before she knew that she was standing in front of her bedroom. _A year and half. Let's hope it's not dusty_, Sakura pondered.

Sakura turn the knob and opened her room, her dad had left the lights on. Just before she could take a step in Sakura stopped.

"Sakura!" a voice question and then yelled again for the second time. Sakura tensed up. She knew that voice.

A smile crept Sakura's face as she turn to face the person. "Tenten!" Sakura equally yelled.

No one need to tell them to more because the next second, the two friends were hugging each other. "Oh my god, what are you doing here?"

"Trying to get into my room," Sakura replied as the grin on her face would not go away or shrink.

* * *

"SAKURA-CHAN!" a loud voice stopped Ino from kissing Sasuke any further down as she slightly jumped. _Damn you Naruto_, Ino mentally cursed. Then she realized the name Naruto yelled loud enough for the people in Vegas to hear.

She looked down at Sasuke.

Her legs were pinned on his sides and he was starting to sit up. Of course he heard Naruto. Who didn't? If he wasn't as shocked as much she was, she was going crazy.

Sakura. What was she doing here? Or maybe Naruto was just sleeping in the next room and dreaming about Sakura. No. That scream was too alive for Naruto to be sleep talking or, sleep shouting.

Ino looked back at Sasuke. He looked troubled and rigid from head to toe. Ino wanted to cry. It took forever for her to relax Sasuke. Now, he was no better than what she started with.

Her phone buzzed against the side table. Closing her eyes, hoping that Sasuke didn't see her moist eyes, she got off of him and went to get her cell.

**From** : **gossipgirl**  
**Sent** : 8:07pm Wednesday September 15  
**Message** : _hate to break the party but, the show stopper '**it**' girl is finally in the building or as some might like to say it, finally stepped out on stage. but for some people, it's right outside ur bedroom door, so open up, and say hello to ur old bffs._

A tear fell from Ino's eye. There was only one 'it' girl. And that 'it' girl left this town one and a half years ago. She suddenly hated term 'it' girl. Ino wiped the tear away.

She eyed Sasuke again, who was clenching his cell in his hands, a little to hard. He too read the text. That made Ino semi-happy. That Sasuke wasn't so pleased with this either.

Ino reread the text again. '_outside ur bedroom door_'. That meant that Sakura was at least a good hundred paces away. Ino jerked up from her sitting position and threw her legs over the bed. If it true, she should be just past the door. Ino headed for the door. Grabbing the door and opening the open, Ino stepped outside the bedroom and into the hallway.

Sakura reread the text at least a good seven times before a door opened down the hallway and stomped out a figure only she knew so well.

If it wasn't obviously, Ino was pissed. Sakura felt her friend's irritation flowing down the hallway. The first thing that Sakura wanted to do was go hug her. Then, she looked down at what Ino was wearing.

A lacy black bra, no a lacy black pushup bra flaunted her breasts, as the thong matched the bra. The garter held her stocking up, and to finish of with the racy outfit, Ino had on black pumps.

Sakura stared. Ino's lipstick was slightly smugged as a little barely visible tear mascara stain ran half way down her right eye. Sakura, only growing more confused by the second, felt Naruto and Tenten tense up by her side. What was going on. Ino's hands balled up into fists. Sakura almost felt scared. She didn't expect everyone to come kiss her ass when she arrived but the look in Ino's eyes would even scare of King Kong.

Tenten grabbed her wrists as she began pulling Sakura back into her room.

"What do you think you're doing?" Ino asked, her voice filled with venom. Sakura took a small step back. She didn't answer right away. She couldn't. Ino's voice had deprived of any emotion but hate

"I-I-"

"You, you what?"

Sakura didn't answer. She was tongue tied anymore, she couldn't find her voice.

"You get bored wherever you were for the past year and half and suddenly pop out of nowhere and expect everything to be normal?!" Ino now shouted. Sakura just stared. "You expected me to come out and give you a big hug saying welcome back?! Well guess what sweetheart, you were wrong!"

That hurt.

"Ino," a cool voice stopped Ino before she could say anything else. Ino turned to face the guy who said that.

That voice, Sakura thought. It can't be. Just before she could blink, Sasuke stepped out the room Ino had previously came out of.

"Stop," he said more softer. A little to soft. A little too soft in Sakura Sakura's head. Then she realized that he wasn't wearing a shirt, his bare chest visible. He turn to face Sakura.

Their eyes locked.

Emerald looked into onyx. Onyx into emerald. This was the moment Sakura was most worried about. The most nervous about. They were so...cold. So different. It seemed as if Sasuke went to hell and came back. But still, she couldn't get them. She couldn't read them. He blocked his eyes, He blocked his emotions. Sakura would've thought that a big piece of stone was standing in the middle of the hallway if it weren't far his chest slightly moving up and down.

Sakura felt her eyes moist up a little. She hated these parts. She hated beginnings and she hated endings. In beginnings you're confused. In endings you have to say goodbye. But in the middle, is where the action is still taking place. Where everything is still normal. _Bad comparison, _Sakura thought.

She longed to run into those arms. She longed for those arms to wrap themselves around her. This wasn't going to go well. Sakura felt it.

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked. His voice colder then his glare. He didn't ask. It sounded like he demanded the answer. It was far worse then Ino.

Then Sakura thought back to where he said stop to Ino. It was said softly. Not in a urging voice. But then as he looked at her, his face fell. All emotions gone. If Sakura wasn't afraid back then, she definitely was now.

How could talk to her in such a manner. She wasn't a dog. Heck, a dog would've ran away if Sasuke said that to a dog the same exact way. Sakura tried looking for the word. The word that she was looking for. The word that fit Sasuke at the moment.

Dangerous.

Sakura was truly scared. Her heart wasn't beating because Sasuke was freaking less then a mile closer to her, it was the way Sasuke talked. The way he just said that. It belonged to a murderer, not a friend.

What happened to the warm delicate eyes Sasuke once had. Sakura so desperately tried looking for any emotions. But no, she couldn't any.

None.

"Sakura," Sakura's heart jumped. She swore he could hear it from all the way over there, "Why are you back?"

Sakura stood there dumbstruck for god knows how long. His milky smooth, yet cold voice made the hair on the back of her neck stick up. He made her forget what she was going to say.

Then her brows reached the peak of their limitations as anger flushed through Sakura's eyes.

How dare he talk to her that way. Especially in her own home. She should just kick him out right now. He half naked with another half naked body in a room by themselves. How dare he talk to her like that while he was going to have sex on a bed that Sakura might have slept on.

Sakura spun around and stomped into her room. Who did he think he was, some kind of prince. Again, Sakura didn't know how long she paced back and forth in the room. Somewhere along the way, Sakura threw her jacket across the room frustrated.

What seemed like forever, Tenten finally came in the room, kicking Naruto out as he whined his way back down the stairs. Tenten just stood there amazed at how frustrated Sakura was.

"That bastard. He's in **my** home, demanding what **I'm** doing here, in **my** home. Someone really needs to get that stick out his ass before he totally loses all emotion!"

Sakura cursed some more as Tenten listened, never saying anything only listening. After a while, Tenten wondered how Sakura was still going on like this. "Asshole. He needs to start treating people with respect. This is ridiculous. Did you see that way he looked at me? As if I'm going to break down and kiss his ass!"

Tenten did see the way he looked at Sakura. No one missed it. But maybe she did. Tenten concluded that after the shock, Sasuke showed grief, and then longing, and then he was mad, and then he completely shut his emotions off, maybe except in the end, where he showed that he was caught off guard by Sakura's sudden anger. But Tenten realized that Sakura did not see that. _Of course she wouldn't_.

"Ugh!" Sakura groaned as she fell on her bed, "This is ridiculous." Sakura's muffled voice came through the pillow that she had over her head.

"What's ridiculous?" Tenten asked as she sat next to Sakura.

"Me. I'm ridiculous. I'm-"

"Sakura!" a angry voice cut Sakura off. Sakura removed the pillow from her head to see who it was. Mother. Ugh.

"Mom-"

"Get ready! I know you're tired from the flight and you have every right to be tired but there's someone important who wants to meet you."

"Who?" Sakura asked.

"Get ready and come down," her mom ordered. Sakura fell back down on her bed and stared at the ceiling.

"Your mom's right. You shouldn't keep people waiting," Tenten said as she pulled Sakura up and pulled her to her closet. "You have tons of black dresses just throw one on."

Sakura subconsciously reached out for the black dress Tenten was holding.

"Tenten," Sakura softly said as Tenten looked at her, "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For everything. For leaving without a goodbye. Something happened and-"

"You don't need to explain yourself. You're forgiven. At least from me." Sakura opened her mouth to protest but Tenten swiftly cut her off. "We're your friends Sakura, not enemies. No matter what you do, we're always here for you. We have your back. I'm sure you had your reasons, but you're back now, right. That's all that matters."

Sakura smiled. She loved Tenten. She always looked at both sides of the story before judging.

"I love you Tenten."

"I know." Sakura laughed.

"Well, I guess we better start going."

Sakura slipped into the dress and found a pair of black heels that would match. Running her fingers through her hair, Sakura smiled at the reflection in the mirror. She loved the fact that her hair was able to stay knot-free through any situations.

"Let's go." Sakura took one last look in the mirror. _Just smile and hug for now, you can cry later_, Sakura thought.

As the two ladies walked right out the room, Sakura couldn't help but to feel nervous. She glanced at the door that Ino and Sasuke came out of a few minutes ago. Were they still here, did they go back in that room to finish whatever they started? She doubted, she probably ruined the mood. Sakura almost wanted to laugh at the image of boiling Ino.

They walked down the main staircase, one entering the foyer. Sakura loved these stairs. They were so beautiful.

Tenten lead the way, as Sakura couldn't help but to not keep up with her. Sakura felt self-conscious. After Ino's outburst and Sasuke's cold glare, Sakura was doubting the fact that more people might be delighted by the fact she was back.

"Sakura," a voice interrupted Sakura's walk as she turn to see who called it.

It was this man, late twenties early thirties, dressed in a black expensive suit. He looked like the professional type, the ones who alway wore suits and had their hair slicked back.

"I'm Nick Salvas, a casting director for model agencies," he said. Sakura turn to give him her full attention, "You might not know me though."

"No," Sakura replied with a smile.

"I work for Elite Model Management." Sakura nodded as the two shook hands. "Recently I've been one of the casting directors for the upcoming Victoria Secret Fashion Show." Sakura's eyes went wild. _No fucking way_. "And, I've seen you walk down the runaway before a couple of times, you have talent."

"My step mom is a makeup artist, Amarante, you might've heard of her."

"Oh yes, she's amazing. Her skill, but actually, I'm interested to know if you're interested in, well, tryouts."

"For Victoria Secret?" Sakura felt as if someone hit her head really hard on the wall. Her morning was fine. An hour ago her life was crumbling down, now, Sakura's gaping like a mad man. "O-of I'm interested."

"Perfect, your mother told me that you have no school tomorrow."

"I guess. I just arrived from Paris like two hours ago. I don't think I'd be going to school even if we did school."

"Okay, I'll arrange a meeting with your mother then." Sakura smiled as he walked away.

Today was like a roller coaster. She happy, she was sad. She was happy, she was sad. She was happy, she was mad. Now Sakura couldn't help but to keep that grin on her face. Oh my god what just happened.

"He looked like he approved," her mother's voice brought Sakura back to life.

"How did you know, I mean, what is he doing here, how's you get someone like that-"

"He actually invited himself over. I don't how or why he knew that you were coming today but, it's worth it."

"I'm speechless."

"As you should be. Now go enjoy yourself. You deserved it." Sakura's mom kissed her on the head and walked away into the crowd. Sakura stood there dumbstruck for a minute.

"Sakura!" Sakura turn only to be picked up. "I've missed you so much," Naruto voice filled her ears. Sakura hugged him back. Again. At leats this hug wasn't tat hard.

"Me too. Well, I've missed you," Sakura said.

"So-"

"Can we go have something to eat, I'm starving. I ate my last bag of chip five hours ago."

Naruto's face cheered up. It wasn't hard to make him happy. "You mom had Ichiraku cater tonight. She looks like she's in a good mood."

"Yeah," Sakura whispered.

A sudden wash of grief ran over Sakura. She should be happy right now. She should be jumping up and down. She had a chance to be a Victoria Secret model. But no, she wasn't happy, or cheerful. The only thing that she ever wanted in her life, the thing she would give up everything for, had their arm around her best friend's waist.

No. She had no reason to be happy.

* * *

**A/N: okay i know i just started another story like a week ago, but this was stuck in my head for a long time and when i sat down and started typing it, my fingers just kept moving. i have to finish an essay for school which is due tomorrow and i haven't even started it because i was so caught up in getting my thoughts down. **

**i know the ending isn't that good. i wasn't rushing to try to get all the idea out of my head before i forget them, cause that happens a lot. on my profile i have some pictures of Sakura's home. i like doing that. finding pictures that describe what i'm saying. it helps me and the readers to see what's going on.**

**i know there was a lot of sasu-ino in this chapter but i think it's a good start for the chapter. but don't forget this is a SASUSAKU fanfic. **

**some Key Points**

**1) Naomi is Sakura's mother, if you guys didn't catch that. **

**2) Sakura's father flew all the way from Paris with Sakura to drop her off home, how sweet.**

**3) Obviously, Ino is still a virgin and wants to have sex with Sasuke already.**

**4) This is like gossip girl. The text that Ino got was from gossip girl, just like in the tv show.**

**anyways, i hope i cleared some maybe confusing parts. replies and comments are always loved, and questions are always free to be asked**


	2. Imma Let You Finish, But I Don't Want to

**Disclaimer : as always, I do not own Naruto, I'm getting tired of saying this....**

Story : Wrong Attractions

Author : im-rite-here

Pairing : **Main**- Sasuke x Sakura **Branches**- Naruto x Hinata, Neji x Tenten, Ino x Shikamaru **Slight** Ino x Sasuke, Sakura x Naruto, Hinata x Kiba, Shikamaru x Temari

Theme : Romance/Drama

Rating : M (PG-13 (think Gossip Girl))

Summary : **Sakura** - _"I'm supposed to be the girl in those shoes. I'm supposed to be the girl in that dress. And I'm supposed to be the girl to have those arms around me, protecting me, holding me up, keeping me safe. Not you. How did we end up like this? I'm supposed to be the girl in Sasuke's arms, not you. You were supposed to be the one on the sidelines watching me and Sasuke dance with the rhythm. We were supposed to be in love. Not you two."_

**Ino** - _"Why am I the one in his arms? No, wait, I'm supposed to smile, he's getting suspicious. I smile. Not convincing. He glares. Is this even a relationship? I want him to hold me in his arms and mean it. I don't want him forcefully putting his arms around me to make me happy. Why am I here? I thought he was mad at me, or vise versa. NO! Get a grip on yourself Ino, you're supposed to be in love right now. Sasuke's supposed to be your prince charming and you're supposed to be his princess. But why do I get the feeling that he's not **my** prince charming, and I'm not **his** princess."_

**Sasuke** - _"I hate dancing. Why am I even doing this? She's not the one I want to hold. I don't think our relationship is more than anything physical. I want more, I want emotions. Why doesn't she make me feel like what Sakura makes me feel? Why is she the wrong girl? I'm getting a headache, this is worse than the dobe shouting in my ear. Heck, I'll even let the dobe shout in my ear as loud as he can if I can change the person in my arms. But I can't do that, I can't let that snake bastard get his hands on Sakura, I'll never forgive myself if he did."_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter Two**

**Imma Let You Finish, But I Don't Want to Hear It**

Secret : Sec - cret

1) done, made, or conducted without the knowledge of others

2) kept from the knowledge of any but the initiated or privileged

3) faithful or cautious in keeping confidential matters confidential

4) designed or working to escape notice, knowledge, or observation

5) secluded, sheltered, or withdrawn

6) beyond ordinary human understanding

__________

_"Why the wrong face queen bee. Think there's a threat to your kingdom? As all good queens, you must take the victim to court. But watch out for the shadows of her pleas. Everyone has something to hide. And everyone intends to keep it hidden."_

__________

"No mom," Sakura groaned, "I can't today. I have school then I'm going to the hospital."

"Well, I really was hoping that we could do dinner tonight. You know, like old times."

"Old times, _really_," venom ran through Sakura's words. She wanted to scream that it would never be like old times. Instead she smoothly replied, "Just spit out, I know you're hiding something, you make it so obvious."

"Sakura-"

"Do you know where that white blouse is, the one with the bow? I can't find it anywhere." Sakura asked. She spent the last fifteen minutes searching for her top.

"The Jason Wu one? The one in your suitcase?" her mom replied.

"Yeah, I think so."

"Oh, dry cleaners. I literally took everything from your bag and sent it to get washed. Don't want your clothes to be infested with dirty French cleaning substances." Sakura knew too well. That comment was a direct hit to her dad.

Sakura sighed. That explained why she couldn't find her favorite pair of jeans either. Konoha High, which was a private high school, had specific dress codes. Thank god they didn't have uniforms. But you had to wear a white top and a black bottom. Sakura forgot about the dress code and almost wore jeans. If it weren't for her mom who appeared in her room suddenly.

"Well, dinner is going to start at six sharp. I don't care what you do, but don't be late," her mom instructed as she closed the door on her way out. Sakura wanted to scream.

She had woke up late because she forgot about setting the alarm clock. After brushing her teeth while shampooing her hair at the same time, it took her no more than five minutes to get out the shower. And now on top of that, she couldn't find anything to wear. Perfect.

She walked into her closet, and eyed all the clothes twice as she finally grabbed a pair of black skinny jeans and a long sleeve white button down shirt. Tucking her shirt underneath her jeans, she left a couple of buttons open from the top. Running into her bathroom, she brushed on some chapstick. No time for makeup. Sakura slipped on some bracelets on her left wrist.

Sakura walked back into her room, she had her every own bathroom which she was greatly thankful for, and grabbed her empty black Longchamp bag. Running through the room, she threw in her medical resume and notebook, ran across the room, threw in an empty notebook and her MAC laptop. She found a pencil along the way and threw that in too.

"Ok, notebook, check. Pencil, check. Phone....." Shit.

Wait, you left it down stairs yesterday. Sakura rolled her eyes at her herself. Her stomach did a back flip. Only mere minutes until she left for living hell, I mean school.

Sakura put on black flip flops and ran out her room and down her stairs. Throwing her bag by the stairs, so she didn't need to carry it around. Walking into the kitchen Sakura grabbed a apple. As if her cell had eyes, it began buzzing. Taking a bite out of her apple, Sakura tapped the iphone alive.

**From** : **GossipGirl**  
**Sent** : 7:48am Friday September 17  
**Message** : _welcome back, don't expect hugs. but you might just get lucky. dont forget to get to school on time_

It was as if GossipGirl knew that she was running late. When Sakura was a freshman, she somehow convinced herself that whoever GossipGirl was, they had secret cameras everywhere. That's how they knew everything the second after it happened.

Sakura shrugged at the memory. She was so pure back than. No matter how much she respected herself, Sakura always knew that she hated how things ended up.

Looking back at the clock, it read 7:50. "Crap ten minutes," Sakura muttered as she grabbed her car keys and ran out the front door, grabbing her bag along the way.

Her thoughts drifted to the party two nights ago, the night she arrived. It was a disaster. Not that anyone would say it to her mom's face. No one would dare. Ino had exploded on her. Sasuke had asked her the what-the-hell-are-you-doing-back question. And to top that off, Sakura had spent all Wednesday night crying her eyes out.

She promised herself that she wouldn't cry, that she would be strong. But, as always, she was hopeless emotional freak. Sasuke, the one and only guy that she loved, was dating Ino, her best friend. Or really now, it was probably ex best friend.

At least Thursday wasn't bad. The guy Nick had actually showed up. Sakura was honestly quite started. She didn't expect him to remember. He had once again come to her house, this time with another person, his assistance who Sakura couldn't remember her name.

They had make her walk down one of her hallways so many times, Sakura collapsed on her bed that night. At least, they seemed impressed. It looked like they were impressed, even shocked to hear that Sakura was still in high school. It felt good. Sakura admitted that she felt like how a real model should when they had a company wrapped around their fingers. It was wrong to feel good, but she couldn't help herself. Nick was a complete asshole, she had caught him staring at her ass and breasts a couple times, but if it meant impressing him to get her the spot, she would have to suffer a couple of times.

The casting director had told her that they were going to discuss it with others before they could firmly confirm Sakura a safe spot for walking.

As Sakura was walking down the steps of her first porch, she saw a black sports car pull up in her long driveway. Her heart began racing. _Speaking of assholes_, Sakura bitterly thought. That was Sasuke's car. No mistake. What was he doing here?

"Sakura!" it was Naruto's voice that somewhat smoothed her anxiety away.

"Naruto," Sakura said, even though they couldn't hear it.

"Ride with us. Teme here thought that you'd be at school already but I knew that you'd be running late," Naruto said.

Sakura eyed Naruto. Sasuke thought of her? Wow, that was somewhat unexpected. Sakura had convinced herself that Sasuke must've forgot that she was actually here and just pretended that it was all dream what happened at the party. How did Naruto convince Sasuke to come pick her up? Maybe he yelled until Sasuke's ear bled. Sakura smiled at the thought.

Sakura looked at Sasuke. She realized that he was examining her. Like really examining her.

"No thanks," Sakura replied loud enough for them to hear as Sasuke turn his head away from Sakura.

"Aw, why not Sakura-chan, I promise Sasuke's on his best behavior." Sakura tensed up as she noticed Sasuke did as well. "He won't-" Naruto was cut off, Sasuke probably hit him or something.

"I want to drive my own car." _I mean I don't want to be in the same car as your best friend right there, Naruto_, Sakura bitterly implied the truth in her head.

"But-"

"You should go. You're late for school too. I have a good excuse, you don't."

"S-"

"Bye," Sakura waved as she got into her black hybrid. She could almost feel Naruto complaining. She slouched down as she saw Sasuke starting to enter the driveway. He was probably sighing with relief right now. She should too, but why did she feel like she wanted to cry? But the way he looked at her before, it _almost_ made her think otherwise. Almost. "Okay Sakura, focus. Last thing you want is a car accident."

Fastening her seat belt, Sakura turned on her car and headed for the gates. Once on the road, Sakura hoped that today would go well. She doubt it. Everyone would doubted it.

__________

It took her at least five minutes to reach her school. Honestly, Sakura could walk there everyday but she didn't want her baby to feel all alone. Entering the through the tall open gates, Sakura found a decent parking spot and made her way into the school.

She looked at her phone again. 8:01. School just started. Sakura let out a deep breathe. At least that meant to could walk down the hallways in peace. Sakura pushed open the door. There weren't many people inside. Just some random students running to get to their class.

These halls. They were familiar. Of course they were familiar. She was a freshman in this school years ago, and stayed for a couple months into her sophomore year until she fled to Paris.

Sakura walked into the main office as she approached one of the sectaries.

"Um, I'm Sakura Haruno-"

"Principal Sarutobi is expecting you. You can escort yourself into his office," the red-headed sectary instructed. Sakura nodded. She knew her way around the office. She was somewhat surprised that the sectary knew that.

Sakura walked past the desk, and took a left turn and walked slowly down the hallway. SHe was getting all nervous again. As she came closer to the office, Sakura let out a silent sigh as she softly knocked on the door.

"Come in."

Sakura opened the door. Nothing changed. The desk was still the same, the same chair behind it. The shelf full of books on her sides only seemed as if it grew thicker. This room almost reminded her of the oval office. It felt like the oval office.

"Sakura."

"Um, hi," Sakura not knowing how to respond just gave a small smile.

"Sit," Sarutobi instructed. She walked up to one of the two empty chairs and sat down. "Well, I should give you your schedule. I'm sure you don't need a map to get around." Sakura shook her head in agreement.

"I remember my way."

"Good." Sarutobi reached out to his desk and handed Sakura a file. "Your locker information and guidelines are all in there. School rules and everything."

"I know all the school rules," Sakura said.

Silence filled the room. Sakura didn't know what to say so she just looked at the principal. He had a goatee. Which was really cool cause he was five times her age. I mean, where do you see a old principal with a goatee that was turning gray. His hair was a shiny color of gray with piercing black eyes.

He had been mayor of the town, years back, before Sakura was born. Maybe that's why people respected him. That what Sakura loved the most about this town. Everybody knew everybody. Parents knew parents because they went to school together. Grandparents knew other grandparents because they were best friends in high school. Yeah there were people moving out and moving in often, but in this town, she felt like she could walk down the street and ask a random neighbor for milk if she ever ran out.

Sarutobi saw Sakura smiling in the corner of her lips. It made him wonder what she was thinking about. He had caught her eying his goatee earlier. No matter what people thought and told him, he would refuse to cut the goatee.

Refused.

"Well, I expect you to carry yourself to your next class."

Sakura nodded. As she was about to leave the room, Sarutobi said, "It's glad to have you back." Sakura smiled. It was glad to be back. At least this moment. Sakura cringed at the thought of running into Ino. Or worse, Sasuke.

Or the worst, Karin.

Oh how she hated Karin. That's probably the only thing that Sakura and Ino had in common anymore, their hate for Karin, Konoha's Number One Slut.

Sakura swiftly closed the door behind her. Walking down the hallway as she retraced her steps, she made sure to wave goodbye to the sectary that helped her.

She was alone again as Sakura walked into the hallway. Relief filled her. At least she wouldn't run into someone she didn't want to now. Class had started. Great, that meant that she would walk in, in the middle of class. Then people would look at her, then start staring. God, how she hated when people stared at her.

Bringing her attention back to the file in her hand, she opened the semi-thick file and searched for the paper with her locker number.

Locker # - **299**

Combination - **43-3-41**

At least her combination was easy to remember this year. Sakura remembered the time when she literally wrote her combo on her locker because it was impossible to remember. She then picked up her schedule, hoping not to have gym first period.

**Period 1 - AP Physics  
**

**Period 2 - Honors Government/Economics**

**Period 3 - Free period  
**

**Period 4 - Semester One: Abstract Colors Semester Two: Sports Marketing**

**Period 5 - Lunch**

**Period 6 - AP English**

**Period 7 - P.E./Health**

**Period 8 - Woodshop**

_Woodshop_? Then the memory hit her. Back when she was a freshman, Sakura had confirmed to the whole school that she had to take woodshop one year not caring if it was literally an all guy class.

Then she noticed that she was in all AP and Honor classes. Her mom had probably done something about this. Her mother had high expectations of her. Even though Sakura was free to do whatever she wanted, her mom had always made it clear that she did not want Sakura in regular classes.

Sakura then focused on getting to her locker. After walking aimlessly around for ten minutes Sakura realized that her locker was not on the first floor. She walked up the even more lonely stairs to the second floor. Finding her locker with ease, Sakura went to open the large door (think gossip girl lockers, they're huge).

Then it hit her. She had no math class. Maybe they messed up, but who's complaining. Definitely not Sakura. Not like she wasn't good at math. Her father was a math magician. He had always warned her that if her math grades started dropping, he would personally tutor her. Sakura sighed, "Did you know that I was an accountant for years" her father would always tell her "I started when I was your age". She hated when he dad would go on and nag her about math. Numbers weren't her thing. If it wasn't for all the extra attention that Sakura got in math, she knew that she wouldn't be good at it.

As she opened her locker, Sakura found books in there already. They probably had thrown in her classroom books Sakura had concluded. That sucked. She was hoping a free day of not carrying her books around.

"Sakura?" It was more like a question. Are you really there, or am I just going crazy. Sakura spun her head to be looking into dark ones.

"Karin," Sakura responded, as she rolled her eyes and brought them back to her locker.

"What are you doing here? I thought it was just rumors that you were back."

"Well, I guess those are the first rumors that are true about me," Sakura replied nonchalantly.

"Oh, well, um, What are you doing here?"

Sakura turn her head and gave Karin a dumb look.

"What does it look like I'm doing," slut, "I'm trying to find my physics' book."

"I can help-"

"Or you can just go away."

Karin's jaw dropped slightly at Sakura's response. Guess Sakura still didn't appreciate her presence. "Well, Haruno Sakura, I know you still think I'm a bitch and I know I still you're a bitch, but don't you think that you have the right to sudden;y appear in this town, in this school and think you still have everyone on your side."

"I-"

"At least I still have my best friend on my side."

Sakura tensed. Karin smirked.

Karin and Ami have been best friends since god knows when. People started calling them the BBFs short for Best Bitch Friends, since they were bitches to everyone.

Karin walked away, as fast as she appeared.

Was what Karin said earlier was true? Sakura knew she was no princess. Somehow, Sakura hoped that Ino's burst the other day was just because she was PMSing. Sakura knew that it was going to be forever since Ino forgave her, but she somewhere still hoped Ino would forgive her. Sakura knew she would. But what if she didn't?

The thought of Karin having a best friend and Sakura not just made Sakura feel.........scared.

The day hadn't even start for Sakura and all she wanted to do that moment was go and cover herself with her blankets.

"Keep calm Sakura, just breathe," Sakura muttered to herself.

She grabbed her physics book and shut her locker close and made her way to her first period class.

Cursing along the way, Sakura muttered something unintelligible as she mentally confirmed that she didn't remember the school so well as she had. First period was probably already halfway over.

_Okay, check this hallway then go upstairs_, Sakura thought drearily. Konoha High was four stories high. She had just walked around the second floor three times.

This day was going to hell.

No wait, it was already in hell. The second she woke up, Sakura was in hell.

If it wasn't for her somewhat quick reflexes, Sakura would've never noticed that she walked past her physics room, for the fourth time now.

Sakura almost wanted to shout at her stupidness. Knowing that it won't be any good, Sakura just moved her languid body over to the room.

Turning the knob and pulling the door open, Sakura's ears filled with chatter.

Odd was the first thing that stung Sakura's mind. As her eyes finally caught up with her, Sakura saw that it was probably a lab day. At least she didn't walk in when the room was dead silent and the only one that was talking was the teacher.

A few people noticed her but not everyone. Sakura spotted the teacher and right on cue, so did the teacher. Sakura swiftly walked past some tables to the teacher's desk.

Her erratic heart had calmed down, somewhat.

"Sakura, I heard that you'd be in my class," the teacher smiled. Sakura returned the smile the best way she could. It probably turned out ugly, something that definitely didn't look like a smile.

"Yup."

"Um, let's see where we can put you," the teacher's eyes scanned the room. Now more people were aware that Sakura was actually here, "How about next to Lee, he's been wanting a partner since school started."

Sakura turned as she looked at the direction where her teacher pointed at. She saw Lee hard at work, he hadn't even noticed her presence yet. Then, her heart stopped beating. Her face had probably turned a ghastly tone of the palest white. Her seat was right behind the guy that she least wanted to see.

Sasuke.

Oh god, just what she wanted. By now some of the students had stopped gaping at her and returned back to their work. She knew Sasuke had been staring. She felt it. But as she scanned him, he was diligently helping his partner out with the experiment.

"Here is the classroom rules and guidelines, you need a notebook for this class I ask no more from you," Sakura smiled. Her teacher was trying to be funny, but laughing was the last thing Sakura wanted to do, "You don't need to be fully prepared for this class until tomorrow. I know you're still handling the time differences."

"Yeah, I couldn't wake up this morning," Sakura lied. Time differences wasn't the problem, it was her alarm clock. She could sleep forever if no one woke her up. Sakura didn't feel like explaining the bags under her eyes.

"Well, I see that Lee's almost done with the lab, I'm sure you can just go and sit down, unless you want to stand here for the next ten minutes."

Sakura took the papers and headed towards her assigned seat.

It seemed as if Lee hadn't noticed her yet. Sakura cleared her throat as she dropped her heavy physics book a little too hard on the table. Lee looked up. His face blanched.

"Sa-Sak-Sakura?" Lee resistantly whispered, as if he spoke too loud, Sakura would disappear.

"Lee, how are you, it's been forever since I last saw you," Sakura greeted with a smile.

"Are you really here?" Lee looked hypnotized. Sakura laughed.

"No, I'm just a ghost."

"Ha! I knew it! I must tell Gai-sensei that those pills have stopped working!" Sakura sweatdropped.

"No you dumbass, she's really here."

"Ow!" Lee screamed as the girl sitting in front of them turn and pinched Lee. Sakura's heart felt light. It was Tenten, thank god.

"Tenten, thank god you're here," Sakura released a heavy breath as Tenten smiled.

"Thank god I'm not his partner."

Lee opened his mouth to respond but Sakura beat him, "Oh he's not really that bad, I'm sure he missed me the most here." Lee looked like he was about to faint.

"You have no idea how many times Lee would be caught crying," Tenten continued, "twice a day, everyday."

"No my friend, that is where you are wrong. I would cry no less then five times a day," Lee corrected. Sakura laughed.

Sasuke observed the interaction in front of him. He was quite surprised to find Sakura and him shared the same first period. Not like he wanted her to be in the same class as him, he just simply didn't care.

His partner and him had finished their experiments five minutes before class ended and he was stuck listening to the conversation before him.

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"God damnit Tenten, I did not do that! It was all Naruto's fault. Naruto was the one who pushed into the poison ivy filled bush in the first place!"

Sasuke stared at Sakura's back. She was talking about the time when they were still in middle school and they (Naruto, Shikamaru, Tenten, Neji, Sakura.....ect) had decided to seek into their middle school principals office and change their C's and D's to A's and B's. Translating, Naruto's whole report card in Sasuke's opinion. Naruto actually got some decent grades, but only lacked off when his big mouth got him into trouble.

As they were seeking into the building, Naruto had accidentally pushed Sakura into a bush which they later discovered that it was filled with poison ivy.

Sasuke almost smirked at the memory. Sakura was so mad that she purposely gave Naruto the poison ivy too.

"Well, at least we still got into the building without being discovered."

"Yeah, then we chickened out to change our grades."

"Good times."

Yeah. Good times. Sasuke mentally agreed. It was before everything started. Before everyone's life had been corrupted. It was before when their future had turned for the worst of it.

The bell rang. He looked over at Sakura, who was starting to walk with Tenten down the aisle. Even though he would never admit it, he felt sorry for her that she would have to face the future, meaning Ino, one day, or period or another.

__________

"What do you have next?"

"Lunch."

"Oh my god, so do I, you can sit with me and-"

"And, Ino? I don't think that's a very good idea. Remember what happened last time she saw me," Sakura desperately shivered through her clothes.

"Oh come on, that was a surprise. By now, people all the way in California know that you have finally returned to Konoha. It can't be that bad."

"Tenten-"

"Sakura."

"I still don't think this is a bad idea."

"So you've agreed."

"No!"

"Agreed to what?" A new voice grabbed Tenten's and Sakura's attention away from each other, as the two girls looked at the newcomer to their conversation.

Sakura's whole body tensed, as Ino made her way to the two talking girls. Tenten looked somewhat bothered at Ino's presence. She looked over at Sakura, who's eyes were fixed on Ino's baby blue ones. She knew the two were weren't at friendly terms at the moment. But she was only going to step in if a fight was going to start.

Ino walked over and crossed her arm against her chest and leaned on one leg as her right hip stuck out.

"Agreed to sit at our table." Ino's voice was cold and hard. Sakura thought it was more like a question than a statement.

Emerald looked at blue. Blue looked at Emerald. If somebody were to interrupt, they would think that it was a stare down. Ino ran her eyes up and down Sakura. Of course she would be the one to wear jeans. Not that it was against school rules, they just had to be black. Ino herself was wearing her cheer outfit. They (the cheerleaders) were going to cheer at the football game today, and whenever they were going to cheer, they were their uniform instead of a white shirt black bottom.

Sakura felt intimidated in a way as she followed Ino's eye run her over. She knew Ino wouldn't approve of the black jeans. Most, _cough_ all _cough_, girls wore skirts.

"Um, actually, I have a meeting with my counselor. I want to talk to her about something." Lie, but it was better then having to eat with Ino with her attitude.

Sakura silently waved Tenten goodbye as she started walking away. Just as she disappeared into the crowd, Tenten sighed and rolled her eyes at Ino.

"What?" Ino asked innocently as she followed Tenten.

"You didn't have to do that."

"Do what?"

"I don't know, be a bitch." Tenten's words were as cold and hard as Ino's.

"I wasn't being a bitch."

With that, Tenten stopped walking and turn to face Ino and raised a brow. "Really?"

"Yeah, I never said she couldn't sit with us. I just wanted to jump into the conversation."

"Ino, you sounded like you wanted to shoot Sakura's head with a shot gun. You didn't just sweetly jump into the conversation." Ino's brow scrunched in anger.

"Well what if I don't want her to sit her?" Ino asked as she too crossed her arms again like Tenten.

"Well then, that's a relief, I always wanted a reason to get away from Ami and Karin," Tenten spat as she turn and started walking away.

Ino stared at her disappearing back. Now it was all her fault. Again. Things are always her fault. Now. Back then. All on her, her bad. Ino would never forget the days where she would cry because she would think that it was all her fault. Everyone blamed it on her. She would cry and cry and then cry some more.

It wasn't until she started dating Sasuke where she stopped blaming everything on herself.

"Ino?"

Ino turn to face the person who called. Sasuke raised his brows in question. Ino looked pissed. It wasn't hard pissing the blond off, but at the moment she looked really pissed. So pissed that she might even start crying.

"Don't look at me like that. Every thing's fine. I'm fine. It's just," Ino stopped herself. _It's just Sakura_, she finished in her head.

No one would realize how badly Ino wanted to run into Sakura's arm and give her friend a big hug. But she couldn't do that. She wouldn't. When Sakura left to wherever, she didn't say that she was going, she didn't say "bye", she just left. She disappeared. Ino swore she called Sakura's house and cell every time the teacher turned their back towards the class. But every time, no one would pick up.

Ino swore that it would be the last time she called. No more calling. If Sakura wanted to reach her, then she just had to call. Ino was tired of calling.

It was Sakura's mom who had picked up. "Sakura's doesn't live in Konoha anymore. If you want to contact her, you can just email her. Or use that website everyone uses, what's it called? Facebook! That's it." Ino clearly remembered exactly what Sakura's mom had told her on the phone. Of course, Ino wasn't satisfied with the answer. So she went and did as Sakura's mom had told her.

Ino emailed Sakura. Then, she got an email back saying that the person she had emailed had deleted their email address. Getting more suspicious, Ino was determined to see what was going on. She was sure Sakura didn't die. Ino went on her Facebook, the second after she read that email.

Sakura Haruno did not exist on Facebook.

Sakura must have deleted her Facebook, Ino had concluded. Then Ino waited. Waited for any sign, any mail, anything that would indicate that Sakura was sure in fact alive.

With every passing day, Ino grew more depressed upon the fact that her best friend since birth wasn't there anymore. She got mad at the fact that Sakura hadn't contacted about her disappearance. Sakura couldn't have been that mad at her.

Sasuke had left three months before Sakura left. Sakura had gone depressed. Sakura would always try to smile and laugh, but Ino saw through her act. Ino was Sakura best friend after all. She even caught Sakura crying a couple times. Ino gave her shoulder to Sakura.

Sakura had been heart broken over Sasuke. The two weren't going out. They never did. They were best friends. Friends with benefits Ino would always put it. So why was Sakura so upset over Sasuke?

It was only then when Ino got a call from a modeling agency that they wanted to sign a contract with them. Ino had been so excited. Sakura had too. She remembered all the nights they slept over, talking about how Ino was going to be the best model in the world and Sakura was going to be the best doctor in the world.

Sakura looked happy. Ino somewhat thought that she didn't pay too much attention to Sakura after she got the deal. But she would always call Sakura whenever she was in New York or wherever. That should've been enough. Plus Sakura should've understood. Sakura was a understanding person after all. She should understand that a chance like this only came once in a lifetime. Once in a million lifetimes.

Then one day, Ino and Sakura had gotten into a fight. It was horrible. Even today, it hurt just thinking about it. It was Sakura's birthday. Sakura wasn't happy about it though. She was turning 16. Ino totally had forgot about it. Naruto and the rest had thrown a surprise party for Sakura, hoping that it would save her from her sadness.

Ino was away in L.A. and felt so terribly guilty that she forgot her birthday. Sakura forgave to Ino apologizes. Even though it somewhat killed Sakura inside that her best friend forgot her birthday. It didn't hurt as much as Sasuke's departure. It only bended Sakura's heart more.

Until, Ino guessed, the pressure was too much and it burst. Ino guessed that Sakura couldn't handle it anymore and left. She knew that Sakura's mom made it clear that she didn't want to talk about Sakura.

Naruto and burst too. He blew up and Ino had been the one to trigger it. Naruto yelled at her that it was all her and Sasuke's fault that Sakura was gone. He yelled that she wasn't being a good friend. He wasn't being fair at moment, but then again, no one is when they're mad. What kind of monster would forget their lifelong friend? He had called Ino a monster.

Ino had ran home, for once not caring that the rain was messing her hair or ruining her makeup, and cried. She cried out her heart. Her mom began worrying after two weeks that Ino was still _down_ and took her to a therapist. Ino didn't talk though. All she wanted to talk to was Sakura. And Sakura wasn't there.

People gave her looks, indicating that Ino was somewhat responsible for Sakura's departure. But she ignored them. It was easy. She had started to get famous. Designers all of sudden wanted her to walk for them in their shows. She was once even on the cover of Seventeen magazine. That was enough for everyone in the school to consider Ino popular, and Sakura was slowly disappearing, but not forgotten.

It was hard, but Ino pushed Sakura's image out of her head and brought all her focus on her modeling career and her schoolwork. It worked. Soon enough, Sakura was only part of Ino's past.

"Ino?"

Ino broke away from her thoughts. Wow. When you think, you really do think. Ino stared at Sasuke, who's face shew that he was starting to worry.

"I was just thinking." Ino threw a smile on her face as she threw her arms around Sasuke's shoulders. "What are you doing tonight?"

"Itachi's coming over." Lie.

"Oh." Disappointment ran through Ino's voice.

"I'm having dinner with him." Another lie. Sasuke wasn't in the mood to do anything. Take it for Sakura to sure ruin his mood. Why did she come back? Where did she even go in the first place?

"Well then, I guess I won't see you tonight. Anyways, I have a math test to study for. Bye." Ino gave a quick kiss to Sasuke.

__________

Today was going terrible. Not that Sakura didn't predict it. It felt worse then she predicted. Sakura sighed. She was just glad that she didn't have to deal with Ino. Not that, Sakura was not ready for.

"Sakura!"

Naruto.

It was obvious. No one yelled that loud.

"Naruto. Hey, I was-"

The breath was literally taken out of Sakura as she felt strong arms wrap around her as she felt being lifted from the ground. And, no one hugged someone so hard like Naruto did.

"Cant......breathe..."

"Oh, sorry Sakura-chan," Naruto sheepishly answered as she scratched the back of his head. Sakura smiled. She missed him. Naruto was a like another brother to her.

"Naruto, I missed you." Sakura instantly threw her arms around him. "But I don't want to die because someone squeezed me too hard."

"It was for a good cause though."

Sakura giggled. Oh she truly did miss him. She knew, no matter what she did, Naruto would never judge her. He was the one person that she knew wouldn't ignore or flip out when she came here. The one person who would have their arms open for her to jump into.

"Okay Naruto. You have a good one and half years' worth of time to smash into a half an hour. I want to know everything and anything that happened here while I was gone."

"Sakura-"

"I mean, not necessarily everything, just the big stuff. How's everyone? How's Tsunade? I'm going to go see her after school today, but is she alright? No rehab for her alcohol addictions? Wait, how about you and Hinata? Did you ask her out yet? I bet Neji beat up your ass. Glad to know that you're still living. Or wait, how about-"

"Oi Sakura, you're talking to fast. I didn't hear anything from Tsunade."

Sakura stared at Naruto. He had a completely innocent face on.

"You're the one who's supposed to be talking here. I'm the one who's supposed to listen." Sakura hit Naruto's chest with her finger.

"I have lunch right now."

"So do I-"

"Then you can come sit with us!" Sakura's face dropped.

"Um, I think that's a bad idea. Besides I'm not hungry."

"But I am."

"Doesn't matter, you have a lot of talking to do. Let's go." Sakura pulled Naruto's arm to necessarily nowhere.

The two started walking in the hallway. The bell had rung a couple of seconds ago. They ended up in the music room. Sakura was sitting comfortable criss-crossed (pretzel style) on the piano seat and Naruto sat on a high stool across from her.

He explained as she listened. He told her how after a couple months she left, Sasuke had come back from Maine. He told her how one day he and Ino had come walking into school holding hands. He personally didn't know why Sasuke was going out with Ino. Not like he treated her like how a actual girlfriend was supposed to be treated.

A actual girlfriend is supposed to be treated like a princess. At least in Naruto's point of view they were. Sasuke just simply treated her better then he treated anyone else.

What he didn't tell Sakura was after he found out about that, which was quick considering the size of Ino's mouth, he had yelled at Sasuke. He had yelled at Sasuke about how he's only just going to regret it later, not meaning that Ino was a bad person. That somethings going to happen and Sasuke's and Ino's relationship will just get in the way.

Naruto blabbed on about how everyone thought, or still really thinks, that Neji finally popped Tenten's cherry. None of the two would confess anything though. He then moved on to how Choji had moved back to Japan. Naruto was sad, but Shikamaru was the one who was most effected by it. Shikamaru and Choji had their own special bond, the two knew each other longer then they knew everyone else.

Naruto's face brightened by ten times when he got to the topic of his band. They had just gone on a world tour this summer (to which Sakura had secretly smiled to) and how they were discovered by this dude named Kakashi who's hair was silver. Naruto made a comment with something along the words, unique hair color like you Sakura, which only deserved him a punch from Sakura.

"It was really cool Sakura-chan, you should've been there. We ended our tour at Central Park."

"Wish I was there."

"Yea."

Naruto looked at Sakura. She was still the most prettiest person he ever met. And over the year and half, it looked at if she only got more prettier. She was looking at the ground. Thinking.

"Your turn."

Sakura looked up at Naruto with a confused face.

"Your turn to explain your adventures."

Sakura thought before responding. "Well, um, I honestly don't know how to."

"Why'd you leave?" Naruto's voice was low and quiet but still audible. His face was turned from Sakura's startled gaze. She wasn't ready for this, but he had every right to ask this. Everyone had the right to ask her this.

When Sakura didn't say anything Naruto continued. "Why'd you leave us? You just left, like in thin air. You didn't say bye, you didn't warn us. You just left. It was like you didn't care about how we would feel about it. Like-"

"Stop!" Sakura interrupted. How could he think that. "Naruto, I know you, and everyone else, has every right about being mad at me when I left, but how can ever consider that I don't care about how you feel. You know that I would die for you without second guessing. I left because...because..."

Sakura stopped and looked down. Even for Naruto's think head he knew that this was a uncomfortable topic for her. It was like taboo. She clearly didn't feel right talking about this. From looking at her weary expression, Naruto knew that when she left, it had hurt her more then everyone else. He didn't want her to feel like this.

"It's complicated," Sakura replied in a low voice.

How was she supposed to tell them. How was she supposed to tell them when she didn't even want to believe in the truth.

"You don't have to tell me th-"

"I left because I thought that would be the right choice for me. The right path, in a way. I honestly can say I didn't know what to expect. Yeah, it was hard. Yeah sometimes I couldn't stop crying, and sometimes I wanted to cry but I couldn't. I'm just glad that I somehow got through those years. Not every second was in hell," Sakura explained as she felt her eyes moisten.

"Sakura-"

"But sometimes I felt like I should come back. And I forced myself not to hop in plane because I knew I wasn't ready to come back. And even though I know I would always have people, friends, family, came back to, I was nervous in meeting them. You know, what would they say? What would they think of me."

"Sakura you don't have to-"

"And that would only make me more nervous. But then I met some really great people there. Naruto, the first couple of months were so hard. I didn't know any French and I couldn't understand what they would be saying and it killed me. I felt so, so weird. Living somewhere you don't know the language to. But now, I'm a master at French. And the people there. So uptight, but they really do know how to party. I was in shock when a friend brought me to a club for the first time," Sakura stopped and laughed at the memory a tear ran down her cheek, "I swore I got raped at least five times without knowing."

Naruto looked at Sakura. She didn't want to tell him. But she did. For him. For his sanity. She didn't have to. That's the thing that he loved about Sakura, but hated it sometimes. She always thought about everyone else and forget about her feelings. She would be caught up about everyone else that she forget that she's human too.

Sakura wiped the tear away with her finger.

From the door, he listened to the whole conversation. He came into the room when Naruto asked Sakura why she left. Sasuke was somewhat surprised that they didn't hear him come in. He remained by the door.

Sasuke too was intrigued by Sakura's explanation. She didn't reveal anything but what she said was interesting. So she went France. Finally deciding that nothing interesting was going to be said next, Sasuke clear his throat softly.

Not to quietly as Naruto and Sakura turn their head to face the third person in the room. Sasuke noticed Sakura tensed up. She looked as if she just went to the therapist for the first time. Her face was pale, and there her eyes were somewhat pink.

"Um, I think the bell's-"

Rrriiinnnnnggggg

"My cue to leave," Sakura muttered as she grabbed her bag and headed for the door.

Sasuke waited until Sakura was out to finally feel somewhat relaxed. Naruto's stomach growled.

"Aw, Sakura-chan made me miss lunch," he complained, back to his regular annoying voice.

"Shut up dobe."

"What teme! At least you have food in your stomach!"

* * *

Today was a disaster. At least she and Naruto left of with good terms. And today was Friday. That meant no school tomorrow. Sakura closed the door of her car and started walking for her door.

It was five fifty. As her mom told her, dinner starts six, Sakura had made it home from the hospital in time.

Tsunade was so happy to see her again. At first, she threw a book at Sakura, which she barely dodged, to see if she was really there, then asked some questions. Sakura almost laughed at Tsunade's behavior. She noticed Shizune wanting to do the same thing but Shizune had self-control.

Tsunade was bewildered at the fact that Sakura was certifiably certified that she had gone through/learned everything you would in medical school. So technically, all Sakura had to do was residency.

"So you've decided with family medicine with obstetrics." It was grammatically a question, but the way Tsunade said it, it sounded more like a statement.

"Yeah. You know I've always wanted to something along the lines of that."

Sakura smiled when she saw Tsunade's reaction to when she told her that Dr. Franz Thomas was the doctors that Sakura studied with. Tsunade almost choked on her spit.

"Well, it would be a waste to say no to you." Tsunade had said. But she told Sakura that she would have to take some tests so Tsunade knew exactly how good Sakura was.

As Sakura stepped into her house, the first thing that hit her was the smell of chicken. _Guess she wasn't kidding when she said dinner_, Sakura thought.

"Mom!" Sakura called.

She heard laughs in the kitchen, so that was the direction Sakura first headed too.

Walking into the kitchen, Sakura stopped at the image in front of her. First of all her mother was wearing jeans. She never wore jeans. Second of all, she was smiling. Truly smiling. And last but not least, there was a man there too.

Sakura noticed that the two didn't notice her there. "Um, hey. Guess you right about being home by six, looks like dinner's almost ready."

The two adults realized that they weren't the only ones in the room anymore. Sakura walked up to them.

"That's looks good," Sakura said as she uncomfortable eyed the chicken.

"Right," the man agreed, "Family secret recipe. It's been around for generations. I swear this will be the best chicken you eat."

Sakura again looked at the poor dead animal. "That's great, really...................................................I'm a vegetarian."

The women sighed as the guy's smile dropped.

"Well, you've met my daughter Sakura, as I've told you about," Sakura mom said as she smiled at Sakura who didn't return the smile, "Sakura, this is Neil. He's...um my- Well that's the thing I wanted to talk to you about. Me and Neil, or really, Neil and I, are getting married."

Sakura control her jaw so that it wouldn't drop. Married. Mom. Sakura didn't know how to reply. Out of all the things her mom could say to her, it had to be 'Sakura dear, I'm getting married'.

"Wow, I, er, really don't know how to respond," Sakura admitted, "Not that I'm not happy for you. I'm so excited really, I'm just letting everything sink in right now."

Sakura's mom searched Sakura's face for something then gave up. "You can't, or really don't want to have chicken. We're-"

"No it's ok. I'm in a can-I-have-a-large-pie-with-extra-jalapeños-and-green-onions from Papa John's mood right now," Sakura looked at Neil, "It's nice to meet you. I'm really happy, for both of you. Really."

Giving one last smile, Sakura left the kitchen. Laughing was heard right as she left. She hoped she looked convincing. Not that she was lying, Sakura was utterly confused. Should she be happy. Her dad was happy, her mom sure did deserve to be happy. And she did look happy back there with Neil.

She heard her phone buzz in her bag. Grabbing it, Sakura opened the text she just got.

**From** : **GossipGirl**  
**Sent** : 5:57pm Friday September 17  
**Message** : _the only secrets that people want to know are the ones that people don't want them to tell them. so how many are you hiding?_

Rolling her eyes, Sakura wanted to throw her phone against the wall. Sighing in defeat that it would do no good to no one, Sakura walked up the lonely stairs. She needed a nice long warm bath.

__________

He let warm water wash over his body. It was starting to get cold outside. The last days of summer were long gone. Fall was here and that meant cool air started sweeping over the country.

He only wished that the water would wash all his worries away. But that would be impossible. The water only washed away his sweat from soccer practice earlier.

The image of her came into his mind again. He shouldn't be thinking about her. It was wrong. She was taboo. She was dangerous. She was the one who always haunted him when he closed his eyes.

When Naruto had literally physically forced him this morning to go pick Sakura, all he wanted to do was just disappeared. He sounded like a girl.

Sasuke turned off the water as he stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around his waist.

He was staring at her. Never he would admit it though. When Sakura was walking out of her house, Naruto was right she was running late, she couldn't help but to gape at what he saw. Sakura changed. Physically was all he knew so far.

She was a little taller, since he last saw her. All the baby fat from her cheeks were gone now. Before she looked cute. Now she just looked matured, sexy in a way. Her face matured, as well as all the other curves in her body. Hips more wide, waist more smaller, breast more bigger.

She changed. She was not the same girl he last saw her as.

She was least from that.

That he knew. She couldn't help but to see the anger flash in her eyes when she looked at him. It hurt.

It was all his fault. He was the one who said he loved her, then disappeared. She shouldn't be the one blamed on. He literally drove her to France, as he later found out in the day.

Sakura had the same first period as him, as well as lunch and all the classes after that. He didn't want to see her. It was much more healthier.

Sasuke looked at the reflection in the mirror. His eyes were cold. His skin was pale. No signs of innocence were shown. He felt disgusted. He was monster. No. He was worse then a monster.

And all he could do now was just live with it.

It's impossible to change the past. Everyone knows that. All you can do is shape the future, by living in the present. But all Sasuke wanted to do go back into the past. To the days where everything was so carefree.

* * *

**A/N: OMG I'm done! I never thought the day would come. And i'm so proud of myself. I actually edited it. Well, i tried, and I'm sure there are still tons of mistakes up there. I'm too lazy to get a beta reader. I'm so lazy to even type the chapter up but when more and more ideas come popping into mt hard head, I just have to let them out.**

**It's kinda funny, how there's more then 9000 words (9974 to be exact) in this chapter, and it only describes one day. Hehehe. Don't worry about that in the future, future chapters will go through many more days.**

**So I revealed some more things in this chapter, but still have a couple more things up my sleeves that will shock you. I just have to write them down. :)**

**Right now, I've been awake for more then thirty-fives without sleep and my eyes are about to betray me. so I'll just leave it up to you guys to predict what'll happen next.**

**Oh one more thing I'm want to ask you. I need name for the band that Sasuke and Naruto are on. I know, I know. I made up that they are in a band and I forgot to name it. I'm smart. I know. Any good suggestions? Anyways, questions are always answered, reviews are always cherished.**

**bye for now. **

**P.S. - the title is weird i know. It's from Ino's POV. She wants to know what Sakura has to say but she's afraid of what might come out of her mouth. If you haven't noticed, our dear Kayne West inspired it...hehehehe. I love him, when he's not interrupting people :P  
**


	3. The Ring

**Disclaimer : as always, I do not own Naruto, I'm getting tired of saying this....**

Story : Wrong Attractions

Author : im-rite-here

Pairing : **Main**- Sasuke x Sakura **Branches**- Naruto x Hinata, Neji x Tenten, Ino x Shikamaru **Slight** Ino x Sasuke, Sakura x Naruto, Hinata x Kiba, Shikamaru x Temari

Theme : Romance/Drama

Rating : M (PG-13 (think Gossip Girl))

Summary : **Sakura** - _"I'm supposed to be the girl in those shoes. I'm supposed to be the girl in that dress. And I'm supposed to be the girl to have those arms around me, protecting me, holding me up, keeping me safe. Not you. How did we end up like this? I'm supposed to be the girl in Sasuke's arms, not you. You were supposed to be the one on the sidelines watching me and Sasuke dance with the rhythm. We were supposed to be in love. Not you two."_

**Ino** - _"Why am I the one in his arms? No, wait, I'm supposed to smile, he's getting suspicious. I smile. Not convincing. He glares. Is this even a relationship? I want him to hold me in his arms and mean it. I don't want him forcefully putting his arms around me to make me happy. Why am I here? I thought he was mad at me, or vise versa. NO! Get a grip on yourself Ino, you're supposed to be in love right now. Sasuke's supposed to be your prince charming and you're supposed to be his princess. But why do I get the feeling that he's not **my** prince charming, and I'm not **his** princess."_

**Sasuke** - _"I hate dancing. Why am I even doing this? She's not the one I want to hold. I don't think our relationship is more than anything physical. I want more, I want emotions. Why doesn't she make me feel like what Sakura makes me feel? Why is she the wrong girl? I'm getting a headache, this is worse than the dobe shouting in my ear. Heck, I'll even let the dobe shout in my ear as loud as he can if I can change the person in my arms. But I can't do that, I can't let that snake bastard get his hands on Sakura, I'll never forgive myself if he did."_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter Three**

**The Ring  
**

Forgive : For - give

1) to grant pardon for or remission of

2) to give up all claim on account of; remit

3) to grant pardon to (a person)

4) to cease to feel resentment against

5) to cancel an indebtedness or liability of

_"As _Grace Pulpit _like to put it, 'A friend is the one who comes in when the whole world has gone out'. And as _Oprah Winfrey _would put it 'Lots of people want to ride with you in a limo, but what you want is someone who will take the bus with you when the limo breaks down'. So really, what are friends?__"_

"I would never ride the bus," Ino stated as she bit her nail, "You never know what kind of people riding it will want to rape you."

"You don't get raped in a bus," Kiba said.

"With people like you living in the world, you never know where you can get raped."

"Ouch. Ino since when were you so mean."

"She was born mean," Naruto sided with Kiba.

"Shut up dobe."

"You shut up you toothpick!"

"I'm not a toothpick!"

"Yes you are! I mean all you eat is salads and more salads!"

"Well, at least I'm not going to get Cholesterol in the future because all I eat is ramen!"

"I just don't eat ramen! I eat Lays and Lucky Charms and-"

"Lucky Charms is full of sugar!"

"No it's not!"

"Cut it out," Sasuke interrupted the two bickering blonds and he pulled Ino back into the seat of the limo.

"So troublesome," Shikamaru muttered from somewhere.

It was Saturday, awesome, night, and Leaf (the band's name) was going to perform at this gig. Of course, Ino declared that she was going to support Sasuke and dragged Hinata and Tenten.

Poor Tenten, sat in the corner of the limo, in sweats. This time, Ino couldn't force Tenten into anything better. Ino scolded her that Neji wasn't going to find her messy bun attractive, which Ino only received a couple harsh curses from Tenten.

Ino looked over at Hinata. She was wearing jeans with a nice light blue blouse, and was eying Naruto from the corner of her eyes. Ino never understood why Hinata never told Naruto how she felt. On the other hand, she never really understood how she liked Naruto in the first place. Naruto was eating something, of course, spilling half of it on Shikamaru, who looked like he was asleep.

Kiba was reading the newest issue of _Playboy_ magazine, which Ino scoffed at. He had no respect to women. Then there was Neji, who was just sitting there, probably wishing that he was in another vehicle, not that Ino blamed him for that. She totally agreed with him.

"Are we there yet?" Naruto asked to particular no one.

"You're so impatient," Ino fussed back.

Naruto should be the drummer. Drummers are supposed to have energy, and Naruto just had too much of it. Sadly Naruto was guitarist.

Just as the limo stopped, Naruto's face filled with excitement. The group had requested to be dropped off in the back, they didn't want to go through all the fans and paparazzi. Tenten had muttered something earlier about not riding in a limo if they didn't want attention.

Getting out one by one, the group made their way to the back door. Ino held Sasuke's hand as he walked in front of her. His hands were extra cold today. Ino stared at his back.

Tense.

It was Sasuke's way of showing that he was nervous.

As they got inside the building, Ino kissed Sasuke's cheek and wished him luck before disappearing into the crowd.

* * *

**From** : **GossipGirl**  
**Sent** : 2:32pm Sunday September 19  
**Message** : _great gig last nite, but our poor blossom missed it. instead, she was seen out having dinner with mom and a mysterious man. ooh, now who can that be? soccer game at 3 later. make sure you be there._

Ino's head hurt. She accidentally had a little too many shots last night. But it was so worth it. She might've not remembered everything that happened but she did remember that she was smiling all night.

The past couple of days have been so stressful, a little partying was all Ino needed to get back on her feet. She was getting ready to go to the soccer game Sasuke had in a half hour.

Then she received a text from GossipGirl. Ino was almost happy that Sakura wasn't there at the gig, but only frowned when she read the mysterious man part. Sakura shouldn't be going out to dinner with a guy. Her mom was probably there to approve of the guy. Ino scoffed, Sakura should be trying to call and beg for her forgiveness, not having dinner with a '_mysterious man_'.

Ino looked in the mirror. She was a beautiful blond with eyes people would die for. She saw someone with full pink lips and flawless skin. Perfect eyebrows and a slim nose. Ino had always wondered if she was born with brunette hair instead of blond, or were shorter than she was now. Where would she end up? Would she still be a model?

A image of her and Sakura dressed in homecoming dresses flashed through Ino's head. Both were grinning at their pretty dresses and how perfect their makeup was. Ino missed Sakura.

_Get a grip INO_, Ino yelled at herself as she pushed the memory back. She shouldn't be missing Sakura. She quickly evaporated the frown into a smile.

A fake smiled.

A smile that she's been smiling for years. A smile that everyone believed was true. Ino fake smiled so much that she almost convinced herself that it was a true smile.

But she couldn't convince that smile was true. Especially to herself.

Lies.

That's all they were.

Just as she was about to grab her phone, it began ringing. _Ironic_. Picking it up, Ino read the number. _Tenten_.

"Tenten?"

"Ino, oh thank god, hurry up and come meet me in our homeroom." Tenten voice was fast and urgent which immediately gushed adrenaline through Ino's veins.

"Why?"

"It's important."

"What happened?"

"Ino, please hurry up, it's an emergency."

"Ok, what happened? Is someone hurt?"

But before anyone could reply, Tenten hung up on her. That was weird. Tenten sounded worried, frightened. Almost scared. And that scared Ino. Tenten was never scared. She couldn't remember the last time Tenten was scared.

Grabbing her purse, Ino rushed out of her room and out her house, and into her car. This better be a emergency. She was running in her favorite Gucci shoes.

As Ino parked the car in her school's parking lot, she literally tipped over getting out and ran into the school. Forgetting about the elevator, Ino ran all the way to the third story.

By the time she got to her homeroom, she was panting heavily.

"Ok, this better be a life or death situation, because I nearly ran into two cars and almost got ran over by a truck driving here," Ino panted.

As she took a deep breathe, she looked at the person in front of her.

Sakura.

Ino cringed, as she saw a familiar react with Sakura.

"Ino?"

It was question.

What was Sakura doing here. Last time she checked, Tenten was on the phone telling her that it was an emergency. This was not a emergency.

"Sakura," Ino replied. Sakura turn, so fully facing her.

Ino observed her. Sakura was wearing black sweatpants with a gray North Face. Her hair was messy too. It was in a messy ponytail. _At least it seems like she rushed here to_, Ino thought.

"Where's Tenten?"

"Where's Hinata?" Sakura replied evenly.

Ino scrunched her eyebrows in confusion. Tenten called her, and it seems like Hinata called Sakura. But none of the two were here. This only meant that...

"You two are not leaving this room until you both kiss and make up," a voice behind them filled the room. The two girls looked back to see who spoke.

"Tenten this isn't funny," Ino warned.

"Yeah, it isn't." Hinata appeared from behind her. Since when did Hinata take part in scheming plans.

"You guys should really stop ignoring each other." Hinata's voice was hard. Ino was surprised and she felt that Sakura was too. Hinata was so gently, so soft spoken, seeing her like this was definitely a shocker.

"We-"

"Just stop Ino. Like I said, you both aren't leaving this room until you apologize."

"Ok fine. I'm sorry Sakura. Now let me go."

"That's not apologizing."

"I have to be somewhere." Ino now was mad. Tenten and Hinata were just being ridiculous.

"At the game? Oh don't worry. I already told Sasuke that you were busy and couldn't make it." Ino glared at Tenten. She just wanted to swipe that smirk right off her face.

"Somewhere else!"

"Then that must really suck."

As Ino made her way towards the door, Tenten quickly shut it, locking the two models inside. Ino let out a angry breath as she muttered something about being in stuck in hell.

As she turn to face Sakura, who was strangely quiet the whole time. Sakura was sitting on table, looking out the window. She reminded Ino of Shikamaru for a second.

"Sakura-"

"I'm sorry."

Ino's eyes widened. Sakura still didn't look at her though.

"I'm sorry for leaving like that. It wasn't right. That was rude of me." Sakura looked at Ino's surprised face. "I didn't mean to make you guys so unhappy."

"What makes you think that we were unhappy when you were gone?"

Sakura raised a brow. "Ok then, you weren't unhappy when I was gone."

Her voice sounded like she didn't sleep. Like she was tired. Sakura was tired. It's only been a few days, but those days were hell for her. Nobody wanted to be on the bad side of Ino. Nobody. It was like suicide.

"I wasn't," Ino agreed stubbornly, "I was having the time of my life. In fact, it was so refreshing to have wake up in the morning and not feel like you have to please someone!"

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked as anger flashed through her eyes as she stood up from the desk.

"What do you think I mean? You were a zombie back then! It felt like a chore to make you smile! A chore! Work! And the worst part was that I didn't even get a thank you in return!"

"Excuse me, at least I wasn't so caught up in modeling that I forgot that I had friends!"

Ouch. Ino opened her voice but shut it. "I remembered I had friends." Ino's voice lost it's power.

"Really? Remember my birthday?"

"That was an accident, I honestly forgot! It wasn't like you cared it was your birthday or anything. At least I'm not the fucking monster who freaking moved to France just so I get a modeling career and stop being jealous of my best friend!"

Sakura's eyes widened. Jealous. Was that really what Ino thought. Sakura's mouth slightly gaped open. That she was really jealous. Sakura couldn't think of the right words to say. Jealous, her? That was ridiculous.

Sakura's eyes became hard. Cold. Stone-like. Did Ino really get this self-centered.

"Is that what you think?" Sakura asked. Her voice low, dangerously controlled, even though it was obvious that Sakura was having a hard time controlling it.

Ino didn't reply.

"You think that I went to France because I was jealous of you?"

Ino took a step back. Her conscious was telling her to run. That moment, Sakura looked dangerous. As if she was a bomb that was about to explode. Ino noticed that Sakura's hands into fists by her sides now. She wasn't looking at Ino, but Ino knew that if she was, she would only be more scared.

"My fucking parents got a divorce! My brother went missing! My father remarried! My best friend forgot that I ever existed! The closest person to my heart left!" Sakura screamed, not caring how harsh her voice was. Tears were already forming in her eyes and were _thisclose_ to falling. "And you think that I went to France because I was _jealous_ of you?"

Ino heart stopped beating. She didn't know. Guilt ran through her body in waves. Her throat tightened. How was she supposed to know all this. At that moment, all Ino wanted to do was wrap her arms around Sakura. It was obvious that Sakura went through shit in the last year, not counting all the modeling. Ino wanted to take back the words that escaped her mouth, but of course, it was too late.

"Yeah, Ino thanks. Thanks for being a friend."

Sakura walked over to the second door, that connected this room with another. She opened it and walked inside. Now inside another classroom, Sakura headed for the door that connected to the hallway. Once she reached the hallway, she let her shoulders drop. She let her strong face drop, as sadness took over.

She wanted to disappear into thin air.

"Sakura-chan!"

Sakura kept walking. Naruto was the last person she wanted to meet. He had a soccer game to get to. She heard footsteps get closer. She didn't want Naruto to see her like this but she had no energy to wipe away the tears.

"Sakura wait up," Naruto grabbed her arm and spun her half way so that she faced him. "Sak-"

As Naruto saw the tears in her eyes, he instantly stopped himself. Sakura was about to crying. Of all the times she wanted to poof into smoke, it had to be now.

"What happened?"

"Leave me alone," Sakura mumbled as she pulled her arm and started walking. Naruto dug deeper into her arm as he pulled her back.

"Why are you crying?"

"I'm-it's nothing." She wiped away the tear that escaped and smiled. Naruto here was only making her eyes swell up with tears more.

Naruto frowned. She wasn't fine. It was written all over her face. She was far from fine. "Sakura-"

"I want to be alone."

"I'll walk you out."

"No, you have a game to get to."

Naruto shrugged. "It doesn't start for another ten minutes."

"Naruto I-"

"Dobe," a voice interrupted Sakura. The two turn to face Sasuke. The insides of Sakura cringed.

Sasuke looked at at the two. Something was up. Naruto didn't yell back calling him teme. He looked over at Sakura. She had dry tear stains, as well as fresh ones on her cheeks and her eyes were bloodshot and full of tears that were going to drop any second.

His jaw clenched. Why was she crying. She looked fine yesterday. Sort of.

He would never admit how much her tears hurt him. He hated seeing her cry.

"Sasuke. I'll see you at the field in five."

"No you won't, I can walk myself out alone." Sakura was stubborn. She easily refuse help when she really needed it.

"But Sakura-chan-"

"Stop worrying about me."

Sakura pulled her arm away and started walking. Naruto didn't follow. Oh god, she really did want Naruto here. She wanted anyone. She shivered. Sasuke was absolutely the last person she wanted to run into at that state, but she would still refer him over solitude.

Not that he would care, if he were the one that she would go to for support. But Sakura saw something, concern almost ran through his eyes. But Sakura only pushed it away. Her mind was playing tricks on her. Besides, at the moment, she wasn't thinking right anyways.

Walking down the stairs in solitude was almost physically painful. The last thing she wanted, other then seeing Sasuke, was to be alone. She was almost a hypocrite in a way. Throwing someone out but then missing wanting them back next to you. Sakura kept reminding herself that it wasn't her fault. If Ino wanted to be a bitch, so let it be.

Sakura would just have to live through it. But then again. It was her fault to. If only she had said bye. If only she gave a little heads up everyone that she was going, none of this would've happened.

It was Sasuke's fault too. If he didn't leave, if he was still there, she probably wouldn't have left. He's the one who started everything. Sakura could've punched Sasuke is he were in front of her. Sakura flinched. She mentally scolded herself. She could never hate him. No matter what stupid, idiotic, mean thing he did to her, Sakura could never hate him.

Sakura was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't realize that someone was calling behind her.

Someone jerked her arm and spun her around.

"What!?" Sakura yelled. She didn't want company.

No reply. Tenten's eyes widened. Things definitely didn't go well. "Sakura-"

Sakura pulled her arm free and started walking away. Not caring is Tenten was following. Tears formed in her eyes again.

Time meant nothing for Sakura, as the next time she noticed her surroundings, she was standing right in front of her car. Sighing, Sakura got in it and stared at the steering wheel.

Where was she going to go.

_Destination Nowhere_, Sakura bitterly joked.

Home was where she last place place she wanted to go to. Something about it didn't feel like home.

"Sakura, you have a problem," Sakura muttered to herself before starting to drive away.

* * *

Sakura drove into her driveway. She got out her car and shut the door beyond her. As she started walking away, she cursed at herself. Sakura turn back to the car and realized that she forgot her keys inside.

"Fudge."

Noting that it was too late now, she had already locked her car doors, she stuffed her hands into her jacket and resumed walking towards her house. Today wasn't a good day. Neither was yesterday or the days before. Sakura knew that tomorrow wasn't going to get any better either.

_Maybe I should just go back to Paris_. Everything was so much better here without her. Sakura wasn't blind. Everyone was so much more tense and cautious with her here. Like she was going to attack someone and send them to the hospital. She shouldn't have picked up Hinata's call this morning and just went to help out in the hospital instead, like she originally planned to do. Fact was, that when Sakura picked up the call she was hoping it was Ino saying that she wanted them to friends again.

Sakura missed Ino. She was going to apologize to her. But this morning, Ino pissed her off to the point she thought Ino was mentally ill. Jealous. Really. Sakura wasn't jealous of Ino.

Back then at least.

Sakura had caught Ino and Sasuke kissing on Friday once. She would never admit how much it hurt. Ino had Sasuke. And that meant everything to Sakura.

When Sakura came back here, she wasn't expecting Sasuke to be back. Then again, she wasn't expecting Sasuke and Ino to be going out either. That meant that Sakura shouldn't be expecting anything at all.

Walking around her house, she always left one of the windows in the dinning hall unlocked. Sakura would just slip in from there.

After getting to the window, Sakura quietly slipped in. _I feel so stupid, sneaking into my own house,_ Sakura thought. Sakura pulled out her iphone and changed the song. The last thing she wanted was a love song in playing inside her head.

As Sakura kept walking forward, she slipped, crashing onto the floor, as one of her earplugs fell out. Muttering something unintelligible under her breath, Sakura fumbled for the little box that made her fall.

Confusion struck Sakura.

First of all, laughter was heard from another room. _Living room_, Sakura decided, _Guess mom's already home.....and brought friends too_. Dry humor filled Sakura's thoughts. Second of all, there was a tiny box in the middle of the kitchen. She almost thought she was hallucinating. Out of all the things she would trip over, it had to be this little box.

Sakura inspected the box, observing every corner without opening it. It looked like a ring box, where someone would pull out their pocket and propose to their loved one. But what was a something like that doing in her kitchen. She had already saw the big fat diamond already on her mom's finger, so it definitely wasn't her mother's new fling.

Curiosity got the best of Sakura as she opened the box. A soft gasp left Sakura's lips.

WTF filled Sakura's head.

There was a ring inside of it, and it belonged to her brother's. Sakura felt her chest tighten. Today she had told Ino that her brother had disappeared. It was a lie, sort of. Her brother was dead, in other words, he disappeared forever. She didn't want to tell Ino the truth. Sakura was so surprised that she had said disappeared instead of dead. She really was pissed of back there and her being able to think right at the moment was definitely surprising.

The ring was all black, expect for the circle stone, which was red. It had something written on it, a symbol. That's all her brother would tell her about the ring. Ryuu, her brother, never took off that ring. Sakura had tried so many times, but she had always been unsuccessful.

He treasured that ring. Sakura so always so sure that whenever he died, he would have that ring buried with him. It was joke a back then, but now it was only painful to think about it.

Sakura pulled the other earplug out her ear and stood up. She resumed walking again, examining the ring in careful detail, making sure that the ring in her hand was indeed her brother's.

"HAHAHAHA!!!" a loud laughter broke throughout the house. Sakura rolled her eyes. Her mom and her friends were probably drunk, and if they were, the last thing she wanted was to disturb them.

With her phone in her other hand, Sakura began searching through her contacts. _He has to be in here_.

As Sakura turn around the corner and into the living room, her surroundings became suddenly quiet. Looking up at the sudden quietness, Sakura's gaped at the sight. Her eye twitched.

WTF?

She gripped onto her phone harder, as she felt as if she was going to drop it.

"Ran out of wine in your homes?" Sakura asked bitterly as she spun and headed bak to the kitchen.

"Sakura wait!" a voice shouted after Sakura.

_No, I don't want to wait_, Sakura replied in her head.

"Sakura, we need to talk."

"I really don't feel like talking."

"I'm sorry." Ino grabbed Sakura's wrist and turn her so the two faced each other. They stared at each other for a while.

Everyone else had become quiet, there was no laughter running through the house anymore. Sakura moved her head to the right a little in a confused structure. She walked backwards, leaning into the kitchen counter, she opened a drawer behind her, not leaving Ino's gaze once, and quickly dropped the ring inside and closed the drawer.

Crossing her arms on her chest Sakura squinted in a asking way. "Why are you here?" Ino sighed.

"Sakura. I really had no idea. I'm sorry." Sakura gave Ino a puzzled look.

"You're sorry?" It wasn't a question. Sakura threw her head back and laughed. "_You're_ sorry. Hahaha! I think I must be dreaming, someone pinch me."

Sakura stood up straight and leaned on her right leg and gave Ino the dirtiest look she could. "You're never sorry."

Ino stood there, feeling hopeless for the first time in her life.

"You never say sorry, even when it's your own fault. What turned the tides this time?"

Ino looked away, not being able to look at Sakura. "Because this time it really is my fault." Sakura held in another laugh. She opened her mouth to say something but closed it as Naruto's figure appeared behind Ino.

Ino continued. "I'm sorry because it's my fault. I should've trusted you. I should've known that you wouldn't have done something that stupid without a good reason."

"Sakura," Naruto started. He gave Sakura a smile, "we want it to be like old times."

Sakura stared.

"Besides, you're going to need somewhere to sit at lunch."

Sakura gave a weak smile at Naruto's grin.

"I'm sorry too, for my attitude back there. I shouldn't have-"

"Absolutely nothing! It was all my fault," Ino interrupted as she walked up to Sakura.

"Yeah, that only took her point zero two seconds to realize after you left the school today," Tenten said as she appear out of nowhere.

"Sakura please forgive me," Ino now begged as she grabbed Sakura's hands and gave her puppy dog eyes.

Sakura rolled her eyes at Ino. "Whatever."

"I love you!"

Ino threw her arms around Sakura. Something warm filled her heart. Ino smiled. She had her best friend back, and it felt so good. "Ino, let go."

"Oh, sorry. Hehe."

"I have to ask, how in the world did I not notice your cars in the driveway."

"You're drunk."

"Thanks Kiba, of course you would think that."

Sakura finally noticed that everyone was in the kitchen forming a big kitchen. Except for Sasuke. He probably wasn't here, and she wasn't surprised. Sakura leaned back against the counter, her arms still crossed. "You guys stole all my wine."

"It's not like you're legally old enough to drink it either."

"Hypocrite!" Sakura muttered with a smile.

* * *

Two weeks passed.

Sakura and Ino had a total of five sleepovers, went shopping together, threw a party, crashed a party, stopped a party, went to the wrong party. Did any other possible thing you can do to a party.

Of course, they spent hours in English passing notes behind the teacher's back and hours on the phone catching up for the past year and half.

Sakura explained how she's working out in the hospital with Tsunade and how she has five years of residency to go through. She bragged a little to much of the part how her new step-mom is a professional make-up artist and how she was officially the one who had gotten Sakura started into modeling.

Sakura described all the shows she'd walk for in Paris and Milan and sometimes New York. She continued on how close she had become with her step-sister, who was also into the fashion industry, a rising fashion designer.

The two girls squeaked in joy when Sakura got a call back from Nick, a.k.a. Victoria Secret, that she had maintained a firm spot for walking for them in two months.

In return, Ino revealed how she had trained the cheer team at Konoha High to get to State Championships and win it.

Sakura rolled her eyes at how exquisitely descriptive Ino got when she described the shows she walked for. "I swear Sakura, it was like Heaven on earth." Ever since Sakura left, she found out that Ino had put all her focus on modeling. "I was hoping that I could get on every cover of every magazine in every language so you, somewhere out there, would be able to see how far I've gone." Sakura inwardly flinched at that, and felt guilty.

But all her guilt evaporated into jealously when Ino talked about how she and Sasuke had been going out for the past year. Ino didn't notice that Sakura was uncomfortable with Sasuke as the topic.

But overall, she was happy. Sakura was glad that she got her friend back. It was so much easier being friends with Ino then enemies.

**From** : **GossipGirl**  
**Sent** : 6pm Sunday October 3  
**Message** : _do you guys know what i really hate? when everything seems to be going fine. when the sky's clear, that's only another indicator that a storm is on its way soon. make sure you all have umbrellas tomorrow, you don't want to be caught up in the rain.  
_

Sakura officially confirmed that it was going to rain tomorrow. After getting the latest GossipGirl message, she immediately tuned on the weather channel, since GossipGirl always seems to be right.

"Chilly morning but bright sunshine after noon. A perfect autumn afternoon-"

Sakura switched off the TV after that. She decided that it was going to rain tomorrow. She was taking no chances. Besides, the weatherman was always wrong.

Sitting on the couch of what her father would always call "The Study Room" (which she never understood because she always thought that couches and study do not go together, unless you want to fall asleep), Sakura rolled her eyes as she scanned the weather out the window. The sun was shining. GossipGirl was finally on crack and the weatherman might finally be right for once. There was not one cloud in the sky.

Getting up, she dropped her English notebook onto the table and left the room to the kitchen downstairs to make herself a sandwich.

Opening her fridge and grabbing all the necessary items she would need, Sakura got right to work. Ino had literally dragged her by her hair to her house for the weekend.

Sighing, Sakura was left with a essay to finish Sunday night, which counted towards seventy percent of her grade.

Sakura was a nerd in that way. She couldn't help herself but be a good girl. She did all her homework, participated in class, got all A's. She couldn't see a F on her test without freaking out.

Sakura reached for a drawer to get a spoon. When her fingers felt something other then a hard spoon, Sakura gasped out loud at what she felt.

The ring. (freaking scariest movie ever)

Pulling it out, so her eyes could believe them, Sakura stared at the ring. She remembered the day when Ino and everyone else had come over. She had hid the ring in the drawer because she didn't want to explain why she had a ring with her.

Grabbing her completed sandwich and the ring, Sakura walked up the stairs, and back into the study room. She put the plate of sandwich on the table and grabbed her phone before sitting on the couch. Going through her contacts. He had to be in there. She remembered all the times she would purposely call him in the middle of the night to piss him off. Clicking on the name she was looking for, Sakura held her phone to her ear.

After a few rings, a voice filled Sakura's ears. "Hello." Sakura almost gasped at the familiar deep voice.

"Ken? Is that you?" Sakura asked.

"Sakura?"

"Hey, what's up."

"Geez, Sakura, you **would** call me now," Ken replied. The smile was visible through the phone.

"Why where are you?"

"The toilet."

"Kenny," Sakura playfully sighed with her voice, "You **would** be on the toilet when I call you."

Ken laughed. "Stalking me?"

"How'd you know?"

The two laughed. Ken was always like a second brother to her. He and her brother used to be close friends, he basically lived here with her and Ryuu. Sakura had seen that he too had a similar ring like her brother's, except that the symbol on the stone was different.

"Um, I have a question."

"Hit it." Sakura heard the toilet flush through the phone. She would laugh if it wasn't a serious topic.

"Remember my brother." Sakura hit her forehead. Of course he remembered her brother. The two were basically brothers. "I mean, remember his ring, you had or have one similar to it."

There was hesitation on the other line, and it didn't go missed by Sakura. "What a about it." Sakura immediately caught how his voice dropped.

"Um, I honestly always thought that when Ryuu would die, he would bury the ring with him," Sakura laughed, as she started off with a humorless joke, "or write on his will that the ring would to yours."

No reply. Sakura continued.

"Well, um. A couple of weeks ago, I found the ring in my kitchen." Ken waited a minute before responding.

"What?"

"Yeah, it's weird I know. But when I was walking through the kitchen, I tripped over it and fell, and I decided to open the little box which tripped me, and I found the ring inside."

Sakura felt the tension through the phone. "Did you tell anyone?"

"No. I decided that it would be better if I just kept it to myself. I was going to call you when I found it, but then I forgot and everything, and I just ran into the ring today and thought that I should give you a call, and-"

"How long?"

"What?"

"How long did you have to ring?" Ken specified.

"About two weeks. I think."

"Sakura. Listen closely to me," Sakura's heart almost stopped at how serious Ken's voice was, "Put the ring somewhere safe, somewhere that no one can get to. And don't tell anybody about the ring. Understood?"

"Understood. But wait-"

"This is serious Sakura. Put it somewhere that even you won't go looking for."

"Ok an-"

"Don't tell anyone." Ken warned again.

"I get it, but Ken. What's all this about, what's going on," Sakura stopped mid sentence as she realized that she was only talking to herself.

Just as she hung up, she suddenly felt that somebody was looking at her. That she wasn't alone in the solitude house. Shivers ran up her spine at the thought. Taking one good look at the ring, she headed for the home office, where the safe was located.

* * *

The sky roared. It was about to start raining again. Sakura frowned. The weatherman was wrong. GossipGirl was right. She loved the rain but knowing that a anonymous blogger beat a professionally trained weatherman really made her mood drop. _My eyes are everywhere_, GossipGirl had warned once. Sakura didn't think that they was psychic either.

Sakura had forgot her umbrella back on her kitchen counter, again, because she woke up late. Ever since she called Ken Sunday night (present time : Wednesday), she was having trouble sleeping. She always felt that someone was looking at her. Then at three in the morning, when she would finally fall asleep, her alarm clock would wake her up three hours later. At least her alarm clock was going off right on time.

Images of the ring had filled Sakura's mind for the previous three days. She caught herself daydreaming about it sometimes, only to shake it off when the teacher called on her and Sakura had no idea what the answer was. Walking down the front steps to her school's main entrance, she fumbled through her bag to find her car keys.

As she approached her car, she saw a figure leaning against her car. Sakura gritted her teeth. What jerk would be leaning against her car in that carefree posture. Did they not care that it was about to rain, third time today.

As she got closer, the tenseness melted away as Sakura tried not to smile, but failed.

"Kenny!"

A official smile crept on Sakura's face as she threw her arms around Ken's shoulders and jumped against him. He grinned. "Nice to see you too."

"Oh my god, what are you doing here? You should've called or something."

"I should've, but I thought that was too polite." Sakura elbowed him.

"Need a ride?"

"Actually, I'm coming to your house."

Sakura's jaw dropped jokingly, acting to be bewildered, "You're a horrible person."

"I know."

Sakura opened the driver's seat door and was about to throw a leg in before Ken grabbed the car keys from her hand and slipped slyly inside before Sakura could react. Sakura gapped at how cocky he could be sometimes. He reminded her of Kiba. Muttering jerk, receiving another grin from him, Sakura slowly made her way towards the passenger's seat.

"Rude."

"Sakura, how long have you known me. You should stop hoping that-"

"You would change your ways? Oh I'm sorry, I gave up on that years ago," Sakura interrupted with a smile.

The smile faded from Sakura's lips as she knew that it were not there to stay. Ken wasn't here to stay here. Peaking a glance at him, Sakura could tell how his jaw was strong, and shoulders tense. Looking back at her hands on her lap, Sakura took a quiet breath in.

Things were going to go downhill from now. Ken was here for the ring, or at least Sakura predicted that, and so far, she convinced herself that she was right.

Ken had warned, no ordered her to keep the ring somewhere safe. His voice deceived his calm voice on the line. He sounded normal. But not to Sakura's ears, she knew him too well. Something was wrong. Peeking at him again, Sakura knew that this was a big deal. Ken was probably the laziest person she ever knew, besides her. Whatever the ring was to him must've been important, for him to drag his ass all the way here.

Half way to Sakura's house, it had started raining again. This time, it seemed as if the rain was here to stay, for a while at least.

By the time Ken pulled into Sakura's driveway, she was completely lost in her thoughts. Question after question arose. She only knew that whatever Ken was about to do would only arise more questions.

"Sakura." But really, why was Ken here? Was it really for the ring. Was Sakura really just going to let him walk off with it. Technically, the ring belongs to her, since she was the one who found it, and finders keepers, losers weepers. Sakura shuddered at her childishness. She was seventeen, almost eighteen and she still went with finders keeps loser weepers.

"Sakura?" This time Ken slight shook Sakura's shoulders. She broke away from her thoughts and turned to stare at Ken. Giving him a what-is-it look, Ken pointed at the window. Sakura turned to only be faced with her home. Since when did they get here.

Giving him a apologetic look, Sakura quickly ran out her car and into the safety of her house. Ken opened the door, since he had her keys, as the two walked inside the warm home.

Taking off her jacket and grabbing his, she hung them in the coat closet.

Almost unwillingly, Sakura turn to face Ken. "I'm not giving you the ring."

Ken visibly choked at Sakura's boldness.

"I've been thinking and that ring, is technically mine. I found first of all, and it was my brother's property, which legally, is given to their family if they don't have a will."

"Sak-"

"And, honestly, I really don't want to give it to you. It's mine. I love that you're here and everything, but if you're only here for a the ring," Sakura paused, "I guess it was a waste of a trip."

She stared at Ken for his reply. She almost gagged on her spit when he started laughing in the most boisterous way. _Why is he laughing?_ Sakura asked herself, _This isn't funny_.

"You think that I came here because I want the ring?" he asked, as he wiped the tear that almost ran down the side of his eye. Sakura raised a eyebrow and cross her arms. She looked like a unconvinced mom, whose kids are trying to persuade her that the cookies disappeared into air.

Ken reached out for Sakura and gave a hug before laughing again.

Getting sick of standing there like a confused idiot Sakura raised her voice as she backed away from Ken. " Can you not see that whatever you find funny is not funny to me."

Ken stopped laughing but his eyes were still playful.

"Your brother never wanted to give you the ring but you're right, it does belong to you. I'm not here for it."

"Then why are you here?"

"Because, even though he never wanted you to have it, he always said that if anything were to happen to him, the ring would belong to you."

Sakura raised her eyebrow again in confusion.

Ok, her brother didn't want her to have the ring, but he did at the same time. And Ken was expecting Sakura not to be confused. Finally sensing Sakura's confusion, Ken started walking, with Sakura following him, into the game room and sat down on the sofa. Sakura sat on the pool table which was across the sofa that Ken was sitting on.

"I'm confused."

"I know. Trust me Sakura, I know." He sighed. This was going to be a long night. Knowing Sakura, nothing would satisfy her until she wasn't confused. "The ring is yours. I don't want it. Besides, _Haruno_ is inscribed on the stone, and I'm not a Haruno."

"What?"

"The symbol, it says Haruno. Wow, your brother really didn't tell you anything, did he?"

"Trust me. The only thing that he ever told me is to stay away from the ring if possible."

"That's a good brother. He didn't want anything to happened to you."

Sakura nodded. Wait, anything to happen to her. That didn't sound good. What was going to happen to her if she knew. All she knew was that her brother was part of a club and all club members wore that ring.

"Let's say, I were to lose the ring. What would happen?" Sakura asked.

"You would be losing fifty-five million dollars, plus you would be murdered."

Sakura nearly fell of the pool table as her jaw automatically dropped at Ken's forwardness. She was expecting him to shrug it of. But really, fifty-five million dollars. You have got to be kidding me. That piece of stone was worth that much. No wonder Ken sounded so tense on the phone a couple of days ago. That stone was worth more then the house.

"You have-"

"No I'm not kidding you. I told you. Ryuu didn't want to tell you certain things that he didn't want to tell you. Honestly, if I were him, I wouldn't have told you that either."

"Ok, then. Explain about the being murdered part. I'm sure that's illegal."

Ken laughed. "Sakura, 99.9% of the stuff I'm about to tell you **is** illegal." Sakura felt faint. Her brother could not have been part of this. He was person who couldn't kill even kill a bee, or a ant. Ken has got to be kidding. "The stone on the ring, is the rarest type of natural stone found on earth. Even more rarer than diamonds or gold. Sakura, it's so rare that the government has refused to bring up the topic with the public...Sakura, don't look at me like that. Of course, sometimes, information spills over. I have to say though, the government is really good at keeping this information a secret. Less then point zero zero five percent of the world's population know about this."

Ken stopped. Sakura stared. She held her tongue, stopping herself from saying anything. What's more rarer then diamonds or gold. That ugly little stone that her brother joked he got at the dollar store.

"Well then, what was my brother doing with that then?"

"Have you not used your brain at all?"

"No."

"...."

"I'm waiting for you to tell me. I don't want to think. If I think, then I'll judge, and you obviously don't want me to judge." Sakura eyed him to continue.

Ken sighed as he continued. "Well, each member of the club has the ring, the same stone, except for the symbol. My ring has my last name on it," Ken watched as Sakura examined his ring on his finger, "and every member has their own last name on it. The ring is a sign of membership in the organization."

"How do you join? Are there any applications?"

"Hahaha! No, there aren't forms you sign if you want to join. You get invited."

"What if-"

"There are no what ifs. If you don't get an invitation, you can't be member."

"Can you refuse if you get invited?"

"Yeah, but you get killed after."

"Why?!"

"Because first of all, this isn't Key club where anyone is allowed to join. There are probably around twenty people from around the world that were chosen to join. And it's not a thing that people really have a choice to. If you're invited, you come, if you're not, then whatever."

"What makes this '_organization_' so important that if you know about it, you get murdered?"

"The things we do is-"

"I hope it's nothing involving with pot or-"

"Sakura, listen. If you don't want to, I'll just leave." Sakura bit her tongue. She so desperately wanted Ken to continue but at the same time she wanted to ask him thousands of questions that were forming in her head.

"As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted," Ken grinned as Sakura rolled her eyes, "This is something that you really can't decline. Normal people don't get invited. Now you are able to know these things because of the ring is yours-"

"So you're saying that I'm a member?!"

"Technically yes, but not really. Since the ring is yours, you get to know everything without being hunted down and shot at. Just promise me one things before I start telling you the details."

"Anything," Sakura said a little to quickly.

"You can't tell anyone this. If you do, your and my head will both be at stake."

"Why yours?"

"Because technically, I'm your guardian and lookout in this club, so don't do anything stupid."

* * *

_Sakura sighed for the hundredth and forty-seventh time that minute. The afternoon was going so slow. If the sun set any slower then that, she officially declared time had stopped. That the earth stopped rotating around its tilted axis. Sakura swore that she was hallucinating now. It takes light about seven minutes to travel from the sun to earth. So the sun probably set already, Sakura calculated in her head._

_Her back was adjacent to the cool grass, as her eye watched the shades of the sunset. Just set already. She was anxious, for no reason found. Sakura just wanted the day to end. It seemed that the days were longer in Paris then in Konoha. Maybe. It certainly felt longer._

_Pushing herself up, Sakura decided to just go inside and take a sleeping pill already._

_Paris was beautiful._

_But Konoha was more beautiful._

_She was here in Paris for a good five months already, and yet, she mentally hadn't settled. Probably because Konoha was her home, no matter how far away from it she was._

_A small nostalgic smile ran through her face. Konoha. That's where her home was. That's where her friends and family resided. That's where her heart would always remain._

_Her floral dress blew with the warm summer wind. Her dad had suggested that she should visit her grandmother, who lived in the countryside of Paris. Even though Sakura would never openly admit it, the countryside was calm and peaceful. It was beautiful. It almost challenged Konoha._

_No loud cars or no loud taps of women's Christian Louboutin heels hitting the ground. And the little country, cottage or villa was so beautifully designed so it was isolated of the honks of taxi drivers and pollution from the City of Lights. This was the place Sakura would want to come to when she wanted to run away from the world._

_It was in a small town, where everyone knew everyone. Like Konoha almost, except a lot less populated and modernized._

_There were a total of ten families, more or less. Her grandmother was one, along with a family friend. There were five to seven families that lived in the town for decades. Then there was the farmer, who grew fresh vegetables and fruits, and sold them for a living. Mostly, everyone grew something in their backgrounds. And a fisherman, who caught fishes for a living. Then there was the doctor, who lived about half a mile out of town. Of course, there had to be the newly wed couple who moved recently into the town. The couple were writers from New York, which Sakura loved to have conversations with._

_It was a small town, literally built on a side of the mountains, perpendicular to the aqua colored water. There was a small roadway which connected the town to the outside world. Other then that, the only way into and out the town was by water._

_When her dad had suggested that she should stay with her grandmother for a week or two, Sakura wanted to stubbornly stomp her feet and say no. But of course, Sakura gave it a chance. When she arrived, she almost fainted when she heard that there was only one TV in the whole town, but came back to life as she remembered that watching TV wasn't really a hobby of hers._

_Just a day into the town, Sakura had emotionally bounded herself with the place her grandmother, and her father, grew up in. Sakura almost choked when her grandma would start telling her stories about her father's childhood. _

_The image of her father in khakis and a t-shirt didn't fit. Her father was one of the most respected interior designers in the world. For a man who would sleep in silk and live in suits, Sakura couldn't picture her father dressed in an actual t-shirt._

_This place where Sakura called home for two weeks, she promised that she would come back to the small little town whenever she had the chance. It was this place, which Sakura resided in for a month before leaving for Konoha._

_It was beautiful._

_It was a second home._

_It was where a piece of her heart would always remain at._

_And just like when she first left Konoha, it hurt to say goodbye to this place. To this small little isolated town that wasn't on most maps._

_

* * *

_

**A/N: OMG! I finally got this done. I typed half the story and left it alone for weeks and finally had the energy to finish it. Ok, so I just want to tell you that this story if going to have some similar ties with GossipGirl, but thats it. I don't want this story to be exactly like GG. I love GG but this story is more complicated in a way.**

**Anyways, from now on, somewhere in the chapter I'm going to have a flashback, either it's flashing us what's been happening in Konoha for the last year and half, or what's Sakura's been up to. No it won;t be in chronological order, I find that to complex, but you guys will add everything up so it makes sense.**

**I revealed some things about Sakura's brother. I know at the moment it might all seem confusing, and you guys might be like WTF, but hang on with me, things will be revealed more in the incoming chapters.**

**At this point, you either like or hate a few characters, maybe not. **

**But all i have to say, is that keeping up with the date is hard for this story.......the GossipGirl texts has the dates. And for any of you readers catch that the date is wrong, please forgive me. I'm lazy and stupid and dumb and amazing. Not god. :)**

**To conclude everything for this chapter, I just thought of a BIG, and I mean B-I-G BIG spin off. Maybe not in the next chapter, or the chapter after that, or the chapter after that. But in one chapter, you all are going to be like "oh no she didn't".**

**Ciao mia bella**  
**(Goodbye my beautiful)**

**Questions are always answered, reviews are always cherished.**

**im-rite-here**


End file.
